


Rebirth

by greensparkle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Fluff, Fighting, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One of My Favorites, Protective Coby and Helmeppo, Protective Older Brothers, Protective pirate crew's, Protectiveness, almost major character death, de -aged luffy, devil friut powers, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparkle/pseuds/greensparkle
Summary: Version of a story that got me into the one piece fandom, but got deleted, so I bring you my own version :)Luffy died during the battle of Marineford instead of Ace leaving  everyone Luffy cared about heartbrokenA year later the kid shows up on the island where Luffy is buried and looks exactly like him. :)





	1. death loss and rebrith

 

Akainu's lava fist was charging down straight toward Luffy. Ace knew what he had to do. He promised his little brother that he wouldn’t ever die, but now the time had come to break that promise. As Ace launched himself forward ready to take the shot intended for Luffy, but he then felt someone pull him away from the lava hand. Ace's eyes widened in shock and fear Luffy was the one who had pulled away from Akainu and now Luffy was the one to get hurt instead of him.

The other Whitebeard Pirates went into a fit of rage and charged straight for the lava powered Marine. Anger was what the other whitebeard Pirates felt as they all (minus Ace) launched themselves straight towards Akainu with a force that sent him flying straight into the Marine base at an incredible speed. They then looked back at Luffy and Ace with sad looks on their faces.

“L- Luffy,” Ace stuttered out in shock and fear. He didn’t want his little brother, his light in his life to die. He was everything to him.

“Why did you do that? You idiot!” Ace cried and half yelled out. As he took Luffy into his arms pulling him into a loose hug.

“My goal was to save you Ace, no matter what and I did it.” Luffy said with strength in his voice. Although he sounded very weak.

“Not at the cost of your own life idiot!” Ace said sadly.

Coby along with Helmeppo could only watch in sadness and anger as they watched as Luffy who was in great pain die slowly in his older brother’s arms. It was then Coby and Helmeppo decided then and there to still work with the Marines, but in reality they would help all the Pirates that the Marines captured and bought to Marine basis get out. And maybe one day, they hop on a pirate ship themselves and leave the life of a Marine behind.

“Ace,” Luffy said weakly, “Can you do something for me?”

“Of course Luffy.” Ace said with a sad smile on his face. He would do anything for his little brother. The person who changed his life and made him the person he was today.

“Promise me that after I’m gone- “ Luffy started to say, but Ace cut him off.

“You won‘t die Luffy don’t talk like that!” Ace yelled with no real vitamin in his voice.

“Ace please.” Luffy begged weakly.

Ace sighed sadly, then he tightened his hold on Luffy. “Sorry, Luffy what do you need me to do?” Ace asked in a comforting voice.

“Can you and your crew find my crew & tell them what happened here? Also, tell them not to give up on their dreams even though I’m not with them anymore.”

Ace smiled sadly, "Of course little brother I’ll do that for you.”

“Also,” Luffy started to say his voice growing tired, but he was determined to get this last bit out before he died, “Ace don’t give up on your dreams either and thank you.”

“For what?” Ace couldn’t help but ask in a sad quiet voice. He knew the end was coming for Luffy, but he didn’t want it to end like this. Luffy deserved to be the king of the Pirates. Deserved so much more than this.

“Thank you for putting up with me. The same can be said for Sabo to, between you and me I really don’t think he’s dead.” Luffy said with a weak chuckle, “Thank you for loving me.”

“No problem stupid little brother.” Ace said as he started to cry hysterically and hug him even more tightly.

Luffy then went dead in his arms. And Ace really did lose it. He cried for everything he had lost today and everything. He had lost Luffy, his brother that would never be able to achieve his dream. And as Ace mourned Luffy’s death the Whitebeard Pirates comforted him in a giant hug and along with Luffy’s dead body. After he was done crying the pirate gang left with Luffy’s body in search of the Strawhat Pirates. Coby and Helmeppo helped the Whitebeard crew get off Marineford and watched the ship sail away. Just in time before any Marines saw what they were doing.

* * *

It was only a week after they left the Marine base that they did find Luffy’s crew and told them what became of Luffy.

“What!” Usopp yelled out with tears leaking out of his eyes.

“No tell me that moron isn’t dead please.” Sanji said in full rage with tears falling down his cheeks.

“No not him not Luffy bro!” Franky cried out.

“No say it isn‘t  true.” Chopper begged with tears falling out his eyes as he clutched Sanji’s pants leg.

“Not THE person who gave my second life meaning’. Brook said as tears starting to fall out of his eyes.

“Not him, please not him.” Nami and Robin said together as they both cried in each other’s arms.

Zoro just cried heavily in full rage his best friend was dead and was never coming back. He had hoped that this wouldn’t happen again, but it had and now he didn’t know what to do.

The Whitebeard Pirates watched as the Strawhat Pirates cried for their captain. Then after what seemed hours they pulled themselves together.

"Luffy would not want us to get up on our dreams." Zoro said in a shaky voice. The voice was confident none the less

“Yeah!” everyone else said in agreement. “Let's set a course for the New World.” They all said together at once.

Ace couldn’t help but smile Luffy did have one amazing crew.

* * *

One year later

 

It had been a year since Luffy died. With the help of the Strawhat Pirates they had buried Luffy on the island with Mountain View that was protected by a great power. Ace would come by the grave often to fill Luffy in on what his crew had been doing. “I’ll tell you one thing Luffy you crew is amazing and the bounties on their heads are high **I bet they still wish you were here though with all us. We all do you still wish that** ” Ace said as he popped his brothers Straw hat onto the grave. He had kept it with him since his brother had died and had meant to put it on the grave when it was first done, but it had slipped his mind. The grave read

Monkey D Luffy

Beloved brother, friend, and Captain

May his adventures continue on in heaven and in all of us after death.

Marco and Thatch were with Ace to they had insisted they come along for today was Luffy’s one year anniversary of his death. The two friends smiled  at Ace even though Ace messed his brother dearly. He was starting to move on. Though they were both pretty sure Ace would never get over Luffy's death. Everyone on the Moby Dick would be there for him.

Then they head a rustling sound coming from the nearby forest on the island. Ace's head shot up, he then heard a young kid screaming and quickly darted into the woods.

 “Hey!” Marco and Thatch called out. “Wait for us Ace!” As they too followed Ace into the woods.

Ace quickly found the kid, the poor young kid was about to get mauled to death by a lion, “Hey!” Ace called out to the beast, the lion was distracted and started to charge toward Ace. Ace quickly dodged the oncoming lion and quickly scooped up the poor young kid. It was then Ace realized that he looked a lot like Luffy when he was a kid.  
As the lion was coming back to finish the job on the Luffy look-alike, Thatch and Marco appeared, and quickly disposed of the beast with Thatch's swords and Marco’s Phoenix devil fruit powers.

The kid then whimpered fearfully against Ace's chest, “Sh. SH. SHSH.” Ace said comfortingly.  “We’re going to get you out here.” Thatch and Marco nodded in agreement. Together they all left the island, unaware that Luffy’s grave was no longer there. Like it had disappeared and was nonexistent from the island.

Back on the Moby Dick Ace quickly took the look-alike Luffy Who had fallen asleep while he was being carried away from the island to the infirmary with Marco and Thatch close behind them. Thatch went to go find a doctor while Marco stayed with Ace. The flame powered devil fruit user was bewildered how is it possible that a kid would wind up on an island with dangerous animals? More importantly how come he looked a lot like his deceased little brother? Ace wasn’t mad though as he put the Luffy look-alike down on a comfortable infirmary bed. He felt nothing but the need to protect this kid and that was what he intended do.

About only 15 minutes had passed before the kid started to wake up. Ace was by his side in the instant. Marco stood by the bed in case Thatch came back with one of the doctors just in case he/she chased them out the infirmary.

“Hey,” Ace said softly, "it’s okay we won’t hurt you’re on the Moby Dick, the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates I’m Portgas D. Ace the second division commander of these Pirates. What’s your name?"

The kid smiled an innocent smile, like Ace was the first person to show him kindness.

“I am Monkey D. Luffy.” the kid said shyly.


	2. talk about what to do next and hugs :)

Ace could not believe it, the kid had the same name as his deceased brother did. He was shocked to say the least. He pushed aside for now, the kid didn’t need drama. It seemed that the kid suffered a lot of that already whether he was Luffy his deceased brother or not. Just then Thatch returned,  with the doctor trailing behind him.

“Scram Fire Fist!” She said in a hushed angry tone, so she would not frighten the poor child the second division commander had brought in.

“The same goes for you too as well.” The doctor said in a normal tone.

The three men nodded and quickly exited the infirmary. As Ace was leaving he turned around and gave the Luffy look-alike No, Luffy a reassuring smile and Luffy smiled back at him. Ace then closed the infirmary door behind him.

Ace wondered how it was possible to have a look like version of a deceased brother. Could wind up on the island where he was buried. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was one of those impossible things that was unexplainable. After all, Ace doubted that anyone could explain this anyway. It was just not done.

“Ace, you okay?” Marco asked.

Ace blanked he realized he had been staring off into space, “Yeah, I still can’t believe that kid looks like Luffy.”

“Yeah,” Thatch agreed, “I can’t believe it either.”

Marco only nodded in agreement. It was impossible that the kid looked a lot like his best friend's deceased brother. The resemblance was uncanny. It was truly nerve racking that was for sure.

“So what are you going to do?” Marco asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about him?" Thatch asked agreeing with Marco.

“I am going to be there for him. He needs someone to look after him. He‘s only a kid after all.” Ace said he wasn’t going to abandon the kid he was sure about that.

“Okay” Marco and Thatch said in agreement believing what their friend said was true. No matter who that poor kid looked like. If the young kid needed someone to look after him they would gladly help Ace with that everyone on the crew would.

“I have to go talk to Pops. I‘ll catch up with you guys later.” Ace said.

“Okay, see you later.” Thatch and Marco said. Walking off in the opposite direction while Ace walked in the direction of Whitebeard's cabin.

* * *

Whitebeard 's Cabin was in the center of the Moby Dick. Many crewmates passed it. Whenever one of the crew members wanted to talk to the captain about something they find him here, the gallery, or the kitchen. Since Whitebeard seem to pop up in those 3 specific places on the ship more often than anywhere else. It was 11 o’clock in the morning and have been approximately two hours since Marco, Thatch, and Ace brought the Luffy look-alike back to the ship. When they first arrived back on the ship talk about the kid started up like a fiery volcano exploding. It was the main topic on the ship everyone was talking about. Ace knew that Pops would most likely be in the study in his room thinking things over for the next great battle the Whitebeard Pirates would face.

When Ace got to Pops's room he hesitated before knocking on the door. It wasn’t that he was nervous about talking to a guy who was more like his father than Gol D. Roger ever was. Ace just wondered what Whitebeard was thinking about when he came to the kid that arrived on the ship. Ace knew that Whitebeard wouldn’t throw the kid off the ship when they came across the next populated island with people on it. Although he wondered if Whitebeard had thought about keeping the kid on the ship as well as him, Thatch and Marco and the rest of the crew did.

Ace took a deep breath and knocked on the door, “Come in.” Whitebeard called from inside.

Ace entered the room clicking the door shut behind him. Whitebeard got up from his chair and turned to Ace.

“Hello son,” Whitebeard said giving Ace a warm smile.

“Hi dad,” Ace said with a similar warm smile, “I was wondering what you were going to do about the kid that Marco, Thatch and I brought onto the ship.”

“I was wondering that to my son.” Whitebeard admitted. “I want you to decide what the rest of the crew and I will do with the kid.”

“Really?!” Ace asked amazed that Pops wanted him to choose what to do with the kid.

“Yes, really he looks like a lot your little brother Luffy doesn’t he?”

Ace smiled sadly, and nodded “Yes he does.” Ace admitted as tears started to fall from his eyes. He missed his stupid brother so much that words couldn’t describe.

Whitebeard closed the distance between the two of them and hugged Ace tightly. He could feel Ace hug him back Pops knew even though it had only been a year since Luffy had died. It still felt like yesterday to Ace, and it pained Whitebeard greatly that he couldn't take his son's pain and bear it as his own. Ace did not deserve this the pain of losing his little brother. He lost both of his brothers. Whitebeard remembered in the months after Ace had been with him and crewmates Ace told him and the others stories about him and Luffy growing up back on Dawn Island with the mountain bandits. He told them about Sabo his first best friend and brother, the  ex-noble from high town and how he had died by a celestial dragon’s ship canon killing him and destroying the ship Sabo had made. It really did pain Whitebeard greatly that he couldn’t take Ace`s pain away from him he didn’t deserve any of this.

After a while, Ace, calmed down and pulled away from the hug, “I think we should keep Luffy with us." Ace said.

“Luffy?” Whitebeard asked curiously, “The same name as your little brother?”

Ace couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Apparently”

There was a knock at the door, “Come in.” Whitebeard called out.

The door opened revealing the doctor that had shooed Ace, Thatch, and Marco out of the infirmary with the other members of the crew behind her.

“What are you doing Mia?” Ace asked, “Shouldn’t you be with the kid?”

“Cool your jets Fire Fist.” Mia said putting her hands in surrender when she saw the protective look on Ace’s face, “I left Ashley with him he should be fine.”

“Okay,” Ace said convinced, “what‘s up?”

“Yeah” Whitebeard said in agreement “Is the lad okay?”

Mia smiled, “He is running a little bit of a fever but other than that he’s okay. He asked for you Ace.”

Ace blushed a little, "I’ll go see him in a minute. Was there anything you wanted to tell me before I leave to go see him?”

“Yeah, the kid-“

“Luffy” Ace corrected  

Mia gave Ace a confused to look, but continued on, “Luffy looks like he has been on the island since he was born. And according to the examination I did he‘s seven years old.”

“What!” Everyone said at once.

“That kid looks like he‘s 4.” Said Little Oars Jr.

“5 if you really want to push it.” Added Masked Deuce.

“Believe me,” Mia said. “It through me for a loop to but it’s true.”

Ace couldn’t believe it not only did the kid look like his deceased brother Luffy, but he was the same age when Ace and Sabo first met him. Not needing to know anything else Ace left Whitebeard’s cabin and headed for the infirmary.

“Ace, try to see if remembers you later on.” Whitebeard called out.

“I will.” Ace yelled back.

* * *

When Ace entered the infirmary again he saw Luffy's head shot up and now Luffy was staring directly at him.

“Ace your back!” Luffy yelled happily.  

Ace walked over to Luffy`s bad and sat down, “Hi bud,” Ace said happily pulling Luffy into a gentle hug. It was then Ace realized how tight Luffy hugged him back. His grip was a strong as his little brother`s was. Ace couldn’t believe it he thought just maybe, that this could be his little brother. Maybe it wasn’t him, but Ace dared hope he was.

Ashley smiled and simply left The infirmary, she was going to go tell Mia and the others about this it was just too cute not to brag about.


	3. Night, dreams and mystery

The rest of the day was uneventful Ace spent a ton of time in the infirmary with Luffy. The only times he left was to get food. Everybody on the pirate ship never questioned why Ace is spending so much time with the kid. It hadn’t taken long for everyone to figure out the reason why. The young kid on the island looked exactly like the second division commander’s deceased little brother Monkey D Luffy. So it wasn’t up for debate what Ace would be doing whatever he had free time.

Ace thought about what Pops said about trying to see if Luffy remembered him, but he didn’t want to push the kid into forcing him to remember his past. He probably didn’t live a life on Dawn Island with 2 order brothers taking care of him anyway.

“Ace?” Luffy asked innocently, they had just finished eating lunch and were sitting in comfortable silence until Luffy spoke up.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Why did you take me in?”

Ace figured this question would come up eventually, but he didn’t know when, so when Luffy asked him it came as a bit of a surprise.

“You were in danger.” Ace answered honestly, “I wouldn’t leave you on that island to get killed.”

 Luffy seemed satisfied with the answer and the two of them went back to the comfortable silence.

Mia came into the infirmary a few hours later to find Ace was still there, and with Luffy sleeping soundly.

“Hey Ace,” she said softly,

“What‘s up kid?”

Mia hated when people called her a kid she was 19 not a little kid, but when it came Ace, Marco and Thatch, along with Whitebeard she didn’t really mind it.

“I just came to check on the kid- I mean Luffy.” Mia then gave a quick little examination on the sleeping Luffy.

“Any change with Luffy?” Ace asked when she was done with the examination.

“No,” Mia said, “His fever spiked a little bit but other than that he’s fine.”

“Good to know. By the way what did you mean when you said that Luffy looks like he had been on the island his whole life?” Ace asked out of curiosity.

“I knew you would ask this question Portgas. From the way things looked animals chewed and bit on his skin a lot because they are a ton the scars on his body that look like animal bites, and I’m guessing that whatever lowlifes raised him through him into the woods without any regard for safety, and didn’t care if he came back alive or not.” Mia said.

Ace had to resist the urge to vomit. He couldn’t believe people would hurt a sweet innocent kid like Luffy.

“He is just a kid he doesn’t deserve pain he deserves love and affection.” Ace said sadly.

“I know. Ace” Mia said in agreement Luffy did not deserve any of the pain he had gone through he deserved love and happiness.

That evening Ace stayed in the infirmary of Luffy. He didn’t want Luffy to be alone when he woke up. Thatch and Marco decided to stand guard over the ship that evening, so that Ace wouldn’t need to leave Luffy alone. Mia had filled everyone in on what she had told Ace and needless to say the Whitebeard Pirates swore to protect and look after the kid in case anyone from the island the 3 division commander’s had brought Luffy back from came looking for him. They protect Luffy with their lives no matter what.

* * *

That night Luffy dreamed, he saw another version of himself running around with two older kids to be about 10. “Ace, Sabo, wait up!” The Luffy in the dream seem to call out. The Luffy watching the dream smiled with absolute joy at the dream.

Then the dream changed to people disappearing one by one many people disappeared until an older version of dream Luffy was standing when the giant monster that made the other people despair was about to touch the older version of Luffy. Luffy screamed in terror.

* * *

Ace was sleeping soundly in the chair next to Luffy’s bed, when awoke to the sound to the sound of Luffy tossing around and screaming. Ace realized quickly that Luffy was having a nightmare, “Hey, hey, Luffy wake up it’s just a dream.” Ace called out softly in an attempt wake Luffy up. Luffy continued to scream very loudly and broke Ace’s heart to see Luffy in pain.

“Luffy it’s okay, it’s all okay it’s just a dream.” Ace said a little louder, “All you’ll have to do is wake up.”

Luffy quickly shot up in fear and looked around and when his eyes landed onto Ace he launched himself straight at him and landed in his lap hugging him tightly.

Ace hugged him back. And got up from his chair and started walking around the infirmary rubbing Luffy’s back as he walked. “It’s okay Luffy, I got you. It was just a dream. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Ace said in a calming tone.

After Luffy calmed down Ace walked back to the bed and sat down with Luffy Still and his lap, “Luffy do you want to talk about it?” Ace asked softly letting Luffy know that he didn’t need to talk about if he didn’t want to.

“Ace do you have a brother named Luffy?” Luffy asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yes I do.” Ace answered. “He died protecting me.”

“What was he like?” Luffy asked innocently.

Ace thought for a little bit,There were many words he could use to describe his brother that he could make a list of words and actions that could just describe Luffy alone.

“He loved meat more than anything else in the world, his dream was to become the king of the Pirates, like my old man Gold D Roger was.” Ace hated talking about his father, he abandoned him and his mother when she was pregnant with him. he was called a demon child his whole life, but when it came to telling Luffy about Roger he didn’t mind it. He wished he could tell pirate stories to his Luffy and Sabo back when they were kids instead of getting so angry at them when Sabo had told Luffy Gold D Roger was his father. Now looking back on that he’s felt guilty about it”. He carried about his crewmate’s dreams more than his own. Always put his life on the line for others and cared about me and my other brother Sabo very deeply. He loved adventure more than anything to.”

“Are you sad that I remind you of Luffy?” Luffy asked out of innocence and curiosity.

 Ace’s Eyes widened in shock and he pulled Luffy back from the hug and looked him in the eye, “No Luffy of course not.” Ace said honestly. How could he be sad or angry at a person who looked like a younger version of his deceased brother when it made him think of all the good times he had with Luffy?

“Okay.” Luffy said happily

A yawn then cut Ace out of his thoughts Ace smiled down at Luffy, “I think it’s time you go back to sleep kiddo.”

Ace laid Luffy back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Ace then turned around to sit back down his chair when Luffy grabbed his arm, “Can you stay with me tonight in the bed please.” Luffy asked and begged weakly.

Ace gave Luffy a smile, “Scoot over kiddo.”

Luffy quickly scooted over to make room for Ace, and he laid down next to Luffy. He then felt Luffy snuggle up close to his chest.

Ace chuckled, “Night Luffy.” Ace said with a smile on his face.

 “Night Ace” Luffy answered back. Then the 2 of them fell asleep.

* * *

“I told you we should have given him one of my pleasant memories instead of a bad one, and instead of listening to me you gave him both and he had a nightmare.”

“We‘re sorry Luffy.” Alice and Rouge said guiltily.

“I know you guys want me to go back to Ace, Sabo and the others, so I can outshine Roger, become the king of the Pirates and live my life, but we can`t do that if we keep giving the younger version of me nightmares and pain.”

“Then what do you suggest we do? If Roger finds out about this it’s going to be chaos you know your father and Roger never got along.” Alice said.

“I know Mom.” Luffy said, “We have to leave it up to fate to decide what the next it`s the only thing we can do.”

“Okay” Alice and Rouge said uneasily. For they worried about what would happen if Gold D. Roger found out about this.


	4. Good news next morning, simularities and concerns from the other side

Morning came quickly the next day. And Mia came to check on Luffy. She was happy to report to Ace that the fever Luffy had had broken during the night. Ace was relieved. He could tell that Luffy was dying to leave the infirmary.

When the two of them entered the kitchen, Luffy was greeted with tons of affectionate hair ruffling. Ace noticed how easily Luffy accepted affection it was like he craved it more than anything. He also saw the way Luffy stuffed his face with food. Luffy really did have many similarities with his deceased little brother Luffy. He doubted though that he had the same back story as his little brother did. After breakfast Ace asked if some of the other crew members could watch Luffy for a little while he had to go talk to Marco and Thatch about something.

“Of course we will.” said Inuarashi, Hakuto, and Brocca. The three of them had no problem looking after Luffy.

“Thanks guys,” Ace said believing Luffy would be good hands if he left him alone for a little bit with some of the other crewmembers.

* * *

He found Marco and Thatch throwing water balloons at each other sometime later, “Hey guys can we talk for a moment?”

“Sure” Marco said.

 “What’s up Ace?” Thatch asked.

“Have you guys noticed the similarities between my brother from what I told you and the Luffy being on the ship now?” Ace asked out of curiosity.

“Now that you mention it yeah.” Thatch said.

“I do to.” Marco admitted.

“Good to know I wasn‘t the only one.” Ace said relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one who noticed the similarities between his deceased brother Luffy and the Luffy he was taking care of now.

“What do you think about it?” Marco asked

Thatch wondered the same thing. Was it even possible for this version of Luffy from the present, to inherit similarities from a Luffy that was dead?

“I think that Luffy was reincarnated into a younger version of himself.” Ace admitted he had thought about that possibility for some time. Now it seems he had been right about his brother being reincarnated.

“So, are you saying that Luffy was killed and reborn a year after he died at Marineford?” Thatch asked just to clarify what Ace had said.

“Yeah, I think so.” Ace admitted.

 “This is amazing.” Marco said. He couldn’t believe that his best friend`s brother who died protecting him had come back year after his death reborn into a new body, well a younger version of his body anyway.

“Yes, It is.” Ace said.

* * *

After he was finished talking to Marco and Thatch he went back to the dining room get Luffy.

“Ace”! Luffy cry out happily running straight towards him.

"Hey buddy," Ace said as he scooped Luffy up into a hug.

Inuarashi, Hakuto, and Brocca smiled at the scene in front of them. It was adorable and sweet at the same time.

“Thanks for looking after him guys.”  Ace said gratefully.

“No problem Ace.” said Inuarashi, Hakuto, and Brocca.

Ace took Luffy back to the infirmary where Mia and Ashley were waiting

 “Hey, Ace.” Ashley said

“Hey Fire Fist.” Mia said.

“Hey ladies.” Ace said as he put Luffy down, so that he could stretch his legs out. He was surprised at Mia` s tone of voice. Usually she would be flaming mad if any pirate that had an injury or any pirate taking care other crewmate with an injury didn’t come to her straightaway.

“I have good news for Luffy.” Mia said in a cheaper tone.

“What is it?” Ace asked.

“Luffy is officially cleared to leave the infirmary and bunk of any crewmember he wants.” Mia said in the delight.

“Really?!” Luffy asked and squealed delight.

“Really” said Mia.

Luffy danced around the infirmary happily. He was so glad that he was able to leave now, and he could room with any crewmate he wanted. He couldn’t be happier.

 **“Good to see you’re going to be able to leave the infirmary.”** A voice in  Luffy’s head said. “ _Who are you?”_ Luffy asked the voice in his head subconsciously.

**A friend of sorts.” The voice answered**

“ _Okay_ ” Luffy said cheerfully.

 The voice didn’t talk again after that. It had disappeared from Luffy’s mind. Not that Luffy cared.

* * *

 

On the astral plane

“Are you sure about this Luffy?” Alice asked.

“Positive this way we well be able to give the younger version of me memories quicker. Although it may still take a long time, but on the plus side I will be able talk to him.” Luffy said.

“But you won‘t be able to talk to him all the time. Also you won’t be able to give him all your memories as fast as you would like, although the process may only speed up a little since you do have a link with him.” Rouge pointed out.

“I know” Luffy said. The process would always be slow going and it would take a long time before all these memories to be placed into the younger version of himself, but it would be worth it . Once all the memories were placed into the younger Luffy’s subconscious. Only then world Luffy be able to return to the world of the living. As for his younger body it would transform into the body of an 18-year-old. The age he would have been this year.

When Luffy first met his mother and Ace`s he thought this was where the story would end, but instead Rouge and Alice had told him they could give him a second chance at life, in order to do it through Luffy memories had to be transferred into a younger version of himself. From what Luffy understood he would have to be reborn without any memories of his past life, he would have to live a new life until either the Whitebeard Pirates, or Strawhat Pirates, basically anyone with a good connection to Luffy showed up in a place Luffy would choose to stay until somebody or something found him. Luffy had chosen the island where Ace and his crew had buried him. Since it would be the most likely place anybody with a good connection to him would come there to pay their respects. The only problem was Luffy have to be at the grave or near it for anybody to hear or see him. It had taken a year for them to get to this point, but it had been worth it. The reincarnation was in possession of the Whitebeard Pirates for now at least. Word about Luffy coming back from the dead would hit newspapers sooner or later, and there would be a lot more hurdles to jump, and if enemies of the Strawhat Pirates found out, but Luffy did not worry about that. His only main concern was about Akainu finding out about him being reborn. He knew his grandpa would find out eventually, but that didn’t stop him from worrying about a certain lava devil fruit user finding out somehow.

He knew that Garp would be against anybody hurting Luffy again after his death at Marineford, but that wouldn’t mean that Akainu and his loyal followers wouldn`t  go against Garp’s wishes. He also hoped, hoped that Sabo would Get his memories back and find out about his return. Then he and his loyal friend, Koala would set sail to find him and Ace, along with his pirate crew and Whitebeard’s. He could only hope that’s what would happen instead Akainu and his loyal followers finding him first.


	5. Meeting Whitebeard and other Luffy's past

At times Ace couldn’t believe that this kid was his deceased little brother. The way he acted, the way he talked, being affectionate toward Ace and people in general. Mostly the way he stuffed his face was a no-brainer. This was his deceased little brother all right. Reborn and starting a new life with the Whitebeard Pirates.

Earlier on Ace decided that the Strawhat Pirates should know that Luffy was alive, or reborn in this case. The media had not gotten word on Luffy being alive yet, but Ace knew it was only a matter of time before that mess started up. Once it did everyone would have to be on the lookout for Marines. He also knew that when the Marines found out that Luffy was alive. Monkey D. Garp would be on route to try to find Luffy and whatever pirate ship he was on. It would not be pretty when it happened that was sure. Ace wondered though, what became of Coby and Helmeppo? He had not seen or heard any news on them since they helped the Whitebeard Pirates escape Marineford. Did they die in battle with their killers being evil Pirates? Had they left a life of a Marine behind, never to be in that line of work again? Although it had only been a year since the battle their had been no news on Coby or Helmeppo since last year. That made Ace worried about them, but he was pretty sure that they were still alive besides the news would be all over it if they had died.

Since Luffy had been officially cleared from the infirmary and was able to choose to bunk with any Whitebeard Pirates he wished. Everybody on the Moby Dick was in a curious state about who he would pick. Everyone thought he would pick Ace because why not? He was close with all the crewmates, but he was the closest with Ace. How Luffy acted around him, it was like this younger version of Luffy knew that Ace was his older brother. Needless to say Luffy’s choice about who he bunk with wasn’t up for debate.

That’s how Luffy came into Ace’s cabin bouncing around happily with Mia and Ashley close behind him, “Luffy has decided to bunk with you Ace.” Mia said happily.

“It wasn’t up for debate much anyway.” Ashley said. “I knew he would pick you, in fact, I think everyone on the ship knew he would choose you.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Ace said happily. He knew that Luffy would pick him it made sense for him to.

“Ace!” Luffy yelled out running towards him and hugging his legs. Ace then picked him up off the ground and gave him a giant bear hug.

“Nice to see you to buddy.” Ace said happily.

Mia and Ashley happily watch the heartwarming scene before them. It was so sweet and adorable. Even though they didn’t know much about Luffy except for stories Ace had told the crew. The two ladies could tell that Ace and Luffy were close.

* * *

The next day Ace decided to take Luffy to meet Whitebeard since he and Luffy had yet to meet. It wasn’t that Whitebeard didn’t want to meet the younger version of Luffy. He was always busy trying to plan things out for upcoming battles for the crew. Or talking with the cruise navigator about charting courses to upcoming islands the Whitebeard Pirates would visit. Also since Luffy and Ace left the dining hall as they were both done eating and Whitebeard entered the dining hall after they left. It was probably one of the main reasons why Luffy and Whitebeard had yet to cross paths on the Moby Dick yet, so when Ace asked Luffy if he wanted to meet the captain of the Moby Dick Luffy nodded eagerly.

* * *

Whitebeard was in his quarters as he always was after breakfast. His room was mostly a quiet place to think most days and it was crowded with his bickering sons and daughters. He then Ace knocked on his door. He to assume that it was time for them to finally meet Monkey D Luffy, the younger version of him anyway since his death at a Marineford.

As Ace and Luffy entered his quarters Whitebeard immediately saw the resemblance between Luffy and this kid version. Same black hair, same small eyes, same big toothy grin, and same straw hat. The only difference he seemed to notice was that this Luffy had no Gum, Gum devil fruit powers. Not like it mattered anyway besides just because this version of Luffy didn’t have devil fruit powers did not mean he wasn’t a reincarnation of Ace’s deceased brother. If Whitebeard had to guess when he got reincarnated he was allowed to have the same similarities of older Luffy, but not his devil fruit powers.

“It is so nice to finally meet you Luffy.” Whitebeard said.

“Nice to meet you too.” Luffy said cheerfully.

“Luffy, I was thinking that you could stay on the Moby Dick and become one of my sons if you want to that is.” Whitebeard said. Even though Whitebeard gave Luffy the choice whether or not to stay on the Moby Dick. Whitebeard had a feeling Luffy wouldn’t say no when he came to staying with Ace and the others. It was probably better than him going back to that good for nothing island that was for sure.

“Really?! Luffy asked excitedly, I get to stay with you guys and Ace?”

Whitebeard nodded happily. He knew that Luffy wouldn’t say no to the offer.

Luffy then ran up to Whitebeard, jumped onto his chest and hugged him, “Thank you, Thank you.” Luffy said over and over again happily.

Whitebeard chuckled hugged Luffy back. “No problem kiddo.”

Ace watched the scene in front of him. This had been a good few weeks. Not only Luffy been reborn, and the hole in Ace’s heart had been filled, but now that Luffy was going to be safe on the Moby Dick with the Whitebeard Pirates, maybe Ace could finally let himself rest easy for a while knowing that Luffy was safe from any harm at least for a little while. Witch reminded him he had to contact the Strawhat Pirates crew soon and tell them Luffy had been reborn. They would be mad if they didn’t find out sometime soon. Not to mention they have his head for not telling them sooner. Yeah, he would definitely have to contact them soon before they went on a killing spree for his head. That would be ugly.

* * *

That evening the whole entire crew of the Moby Dick had a wild party in celebration of welcoming their newest crewmember. Everyone ate, drank and danced the night away happy had a new crewmember on their ship. Well in all honesty they had a younger version of the second division commander’s deceased brother on their ship, but that didn’t matter they had a new crewmember on the ship either way.

That evening there was a storm brewing, the welcome new crewmember party had started at 6 PM and ended at 10 PM and all the members had gone to bed exhausted from the giant party. That is until Ace was woken up by the sound of Luffy whimpering in fear from the storm. Ace turned over to his side so that he was facing Luffy and pulled him close to his chest in a hug.

“Hey Luffy, Sh. Sh. SH. It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s all okay. It’s just a storm, we‘re all safe. It won’t hurt you, I’ll protect you I promise.” Ace said soothingly, trying to get Luffy to calm down. He was just like the Luffy he remembered when he was scared of big thundering storms in the night. His little brother was terrified of them as a kid. It reminded him of Garp pounding him into the ground whenever he tried to talk about his dream of becoming the next King of the Pirates. Garp saw him growing up to become a fine Marine someday and nothing else. Now looking back on it Ace finally understood why Luffy had a fear of storms as a kid they reminded him of Garp pounding him into the ground so much. Ace made a mental note, that if he ever saw Garp again he was going to beat him into a pulp for scaring Luffy so much the kid. To heck, to what Ace told himself about never killing Garp. That was thrown out the window when Ace finally put the pieces together after so long.

“I-it re-minds me of the guys that hurt me.” Luffy said in between sobs.

Ace felt his blood boil, “Who hurt you?” Ace asked he knew it was probably a bad idea to ask Luffy these kinds of questions when he was scared out of his mind, but Ace wanted names of the people who hurt his brother past life or this one.

“They h---h—hit a l- lot, through me into the woods w--- wit—with the wild animals to fend for myself, made me --- g—g--- go days without food. They said my f – fa---- fa----- fate was to be killed by a powerful Marine and that I was brought back from the dead for sole purpose of getting killed again. They also said that—this would be their revenge on Monkey D. Luffy for ruining their lives. They bring me to the Marine that killed your brother and that Marine would kill me." Luffy said even though this was hard for him to say he was glad he was finally able to tell somebody he could trust about what the those guys back on the island had said.

Ace found his blood boil more. **How Dare They Tell Luffy He Was Brought Back from the Dead Only to Be Brought to Akainu to Be Killed Again!**  That was unacceptable. Ace would die before he let that happen to Luffy.

“Luffy listen to me, you were not given a second chance at life just to die again okay? You were given this chance to live a full life nothing else understand?” Ace said competently he refused to believe anything else especially if past enemies of the Strawhat Pirates or a group of bandits told him otherwise.

“Okay Ace,” Luffy said with a shaky smile on his face. “Thank you.”

Ace tightened the hold on Luffy, “You’re welcome buddy.” Ace said and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Luffy, Alice and Rouge were enraged, Who put the recordation of Luffy out in the open like that to get picked up by bandits or enemies of the Strawhat Pirates? The 3 of the suspected it was Roger, but that didn’t make any sense. He didn’t know anything about Luffy being reborn because they kept it a secret. Also only people with good connections to Luffy could see his recorded form not bad ones. It didn’t matter though anyway Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates had found the younger version of Luffy before the wild animals of the forest torn him to shreds. Or the bandits or the enemies of the Strawhat Pirates killed him or Akainu found the island and did the deed himself. That was the least of the problems the main problem on their minds was making sure Akainu and Company did not find out that Luffy was alive. They would do whatever it took to make sure that didn’t happen. No matter what the cost, except putting the reincarnations life in danger they weren’t going to put that out on the line.


	6. The rest of the world finds out Luffy's alive, Zoro meets Luffy again and the search for the Strawhat Pirates

The next day the ship docked on an island called Makna. An island of sweet treats, yummy food, beautiful beaches and a well populated village. Luffy’s eyes whined in excitement, he finally get to see an island. That wasn’t populated by bandits.

Ace was excited to finally get off the boat with Luffy by his side. He, Marco, and Thatch were in charge of watching Luffy while the other Whitebeard Pirates were going to gather supplies. Whitebeard had said that the three commanders had to watch Luffy. Not that they minded they were happy to get some time off from their division commander duties.

“Luffy I need to make sure you understand somthing before we leave.” Ace said as Luffy was about to get off the ship and head straight for town without them.

“Okay Ace” Luffy said turning around and facing Ace.

“If anyone questions where you are from if you get separate from us, say you are with the Whitebeard Pirates okay?” Ace said seriously. He had to make sure Luffy understood what he was saying.

“I will Ace promise.” Luffy said innocently.

Ace only nodded in agreement, although he was pretty sure Luffy wouldn’t remember that. If he was anything like the Luffy he remembered he would have a terrible memory and sense of direction.

* * *

As Luffy and the three division commander’s left the Moby Dick. Ace couldn’t help but worry about Luffy. His worst fear was that those people he talked about last night were coming to get him and take him back to the island where Luffy was buried. That was precisely why he asked Marco and Thatch to accompany him when going into town on the island. This way Luffy would be safe with 3 people watching Luffy instead of one.

When they entered the town Ace and Marco watched Luffy while Thatch departed from the group for a bit he said that something caught his attention and he would be joining them again in a few minutes. The 2 Commanders sent him on his Way saying they would be fine with watching Luffy for a little bit. When Thatch left them he went in the direction of the newspaper stand. He thought saw a picture of Luffy on the front page of the newspaper, so went back to check and long and behold he was right. The picture of Luffy was one that was taken about two days back when the Moby Dick stopped on the outskirts of a small village to pick up supplies and took Luffy off the Moby Dick to go play in the sand and make sand castles.

A reporter must have been there because how else would that picture be in the paper? The article read:

Monkey D. Luffy dead or alive?

The question that is sweeping the world today is the legendary Strawhat Luffy dead or alive? A Year after his death, reporter Christina Mygray saw the Moby Dick on the island of ZARA two Days ago and she saw the legendary Portgas D. Ace praying with a younger version of the Strawhat Luffy on the beach. Christina says.  “I do not know what is going on, but as a person who was a fan of the late Strawhat Luffy and his legendary crew the Strawhat Pirates I can’t wait to find out.”

Thatch couldn’t believe it news about Luffy being reborn was spreading fast then Ace probably thought it would. On the bright side, a fan of the Strawhat Pirates found out first instead of the Marines, but it would only be a matter of time before the Marines found out. Along with any enemies of the Whitebeard and Strawhat Pirates. Which meant one thing Thatch had to warn Ace and the others.

“Guys!” Thatch called out to them when he finally spotted them. “You have got to see this!.”

“What is it?” Marco and Ace asked with curiosity in their voices.

Thatch showed them the newspaper, and Ace’s eyes whined in surprise. He couldn’t believe the media found out about Luffy, “Look on the bright side the Marines didn’t find out first.” Marco said trying to stop the awkward silence that had appeared in the air.

“Yeah, but it is only a matter of time before Garp and everyone else does.” Ace said was a bit of uneasiness in his voice for the fear of Garp and enemies of both the Whitebeard and Strawhat Pirates found out to as well. They were so busy talking they didn’t notice that Luffy was following a butterfly into the nearby forest and out of their site.

* * *

When Luffy walked into the forest following the beautiful butterfly unnoticed by the three Whitebeard division commander`s. And oblivious to 3 people following him that weren’t Marco, Thatch or Ace the three men were looking for a way to capture the reborn version of Luffy and bring him to the Marine basis. When they saw that the younger version of Luffy was heading into the woods. They thought it was their lucky day.

When the butterfly disappeared from Luffy’s site he decided he should go back to the others but he was now lost in the woods alone. Luffy started to worry he wanted Ace and the others to find him. He didn’t want to be alone again.

“Well, well,” a deep voice said from behind Luffy, “If it isn’t Monkey D. Luffy.”

Luffy turned around his eyes widened in fear at the three men with sharp swords in front of him.

“You will be one hell of a lot of cash Monkey.” The second man said. As he slashed Luffy’s arm with his sword.

“GA!” Luffy said as he fell back in pain from the wound the sword had given him.

“I thought we would bring him back to the Marines alive.” Said the first man.

“What’s a few scratches going to do to him?” The second man said. “We will still get paid either way. The third man added.”

“Good point.” The first man said. As he was about to swing at Luffy again something blocked His sword,

“Leave the kid alone.” Said a light green haired man.

“Pirate Hunter what are you doing here?” The first man asked angrily.

“Protecting this kid from the likes of you.” A light green man answered back.

Luffy Watched in amazement as the light green haired man frighted off the three guys that were attacking him like they were nothing. If Luffy had to guess the man was a great swordsman. He had to be it made sense to him. Once the green haired man successfully knocked out the three men, he turned to face Luffy.

“Hey kid you okay?” The green man asked kindly.

“Yeah” Luffy answered, “thank you for saving me I should go back to my family.” When Luffy tried to stand up, but he immediately fell back in pain. He realized he couldn`t move with that gash on his arm let alone go anywhere.

The green haired man bent down to Luffy’s level and examined the wound. It was a giant bleeding gash only a master sword could make.

“Kid, the only place you are going to right now is to a doctor.” The green haired said.

Luffy only nodded in agreement, he didn’t have the strength to argue with the green haired man, so he let the man pick him up and, carry him away from the woods.

* * *

“You lost him!” The Whitebeard Pirates yelled at Ace Marco and Thatch as soon as they got back and saw that Luffy wasn’t with them.

“I think I know where he is though.” Ace said.

“Where?” Everyone including Marco and Thatch asked.

“With his crew, the Strawhat Pirates on their ship, The Thousand sunny.”

“You better be right about this. Fire fist.” Mia said angrily.

“Or you‘ll be dealing with us.” Ashley finished.

Ace prayed he was right about where Luffy was or this could get ugly fast.

* * *

When Zoro arrived back on the ship, he immediately called for Chopper.

“What is it Zoro?” Chopper asked. As everyone else ran up to meet Zoro

"Just look for yourselves". Zoro said.

Everyone’s eyes whined disbelief, was that Luffy?

* * *

Miles away in the ocean sea, Sabo and Koala left the rebel army ship in search of Luffy saying that they would never to return to Dragon, Sabo had a family to get back to, and Koala was more happy to come with. She didn’t think she would return to Dragon’s side either. They soon were headed off in search for The Thousand Sunny

When Coby and Helmeppo read the daily newspaper they immediately went to go find Shanks. Since Luffy`s death they had joined up the red -haired Pirates after Luffy’s funeral vowing to never to come back to the life of a Marine.

When Shanks saw the newspaper he immediately told his navigator to search for the Strawhat Pirates. He had a feeling that Luffy would be on their ship.

When Garp read the newspaper he immediately set out to find Luffy as well unaware that his grandson and his crew would beat him to it.

Lastly, Back on Dawn Island when the others read the newspaper. They hoped they would be able to see the kid version of Luffy.


	7. The rest of the Strawhat crewmates meet Luffy again,Plans to go to Dawn Island, two ships on their way to the thousand sunny, and Shanks`s theory

The other Strawhat Pirates still could not believe what Zoro had brought on board. A version of Luffy, well a younger version of Luffy. It was one of those impossible things that cannot be explained. After a few minutes of total silence Chopper took the younger version of Luffy from Zoro and carried him into the infirmary. After the door closed behind him Sanji turned to Zoro, “What did you do this time Moss head?” Sanji said with a protective tone in his voice. How dare that shitty swordsman hurt an innocent kid.

“I didn’t hurt the kid you love sick cook!” Zoro argued back At Sanji. “Bandits out in the woods were about to hurt him severely I had do something.”

Sanji didn’t say anything back after that. It seemed Zoro’s reason had shut him up.

“Why would anyone hurt a poor innocent kid?” Nami asked angrily.

“I don’t know Nami sis.” Franky said in the same angry tone as Nami.

Robin, Usopp, and Brook did not say anything they were still in shock, that there was now a Luffy look-alike on The Thousand Sunny. With No logical exclamation insight.

After Luffy died, the crew of the Strawhat Pirates were never the same. They all missed their captain in their own ways, and felt miserable beyond belief, but out of all the crew members Zoro missed his Captain the most. He was his best friend after all. He dragged out to sea join him on adventures of a lifetime. Zoro and the others never regretted joining Luffy, even though at times he was a reckless moron whose main love in life was meat, and stuffing his face constantly with food. Along with the fact that he put himself in danger far too often. Despite all this though Luffy was still the captain.

 Then the door to the infirmary opened and Chopper came out with tears in his eyes, “What’s wrong Chopper?” Robin asked.

“H- He’s the same as Lu—Luf -----Luffy." Chopper stuttered out.

Everyone else’s eyes widened that. He was the same as Luffy? That had to be impossible, it wasn’t likely. No person in the whole world came back from the dead as younger version of themselves. Especially not a devil fruit user.

“Are you sure Chopper?” Brook asked curiously.

“I’m sure.” Chopper said. He then turned back to the infirmary door, “If you guys need anything I’ll be in the infirmary until the Luffy look-alike wakes up okay?”

Everyone else nodded and went their separate ways except for Zoro that is. He stood a few inches away from the infirmary door lost his own thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Luffy he had brought back onto the ship. Was even possible for a devil fruit user to come back from the dead as a kid like version of themselves? If Zoro had to guess probably not, but they still didn’t know anything about Luffy’s past before he became the captain of the Strawhat Pirates other than a few things he told them a few months before his death. Maybe there would be some answers if they ever came across Luffy’s home town.

* * *

On the other side of the ship the others are thinking of the same thing. All they knew about Luffy’s past was that he grew up on Dawn Island in Windmill village and lived in the forest of Mount Colubo when he was seven. He never mentioned anything else after that except for Shanks, a bartender by the name of Makino and the mountain bandits that is. Usopp was terrified of ever crossing paths with those mountain bandits, but he would gladly do it if Luffy ever wanted to return to his hometown to see them. And now that a kid version Luffy was on their ship was now seeming that they would have to go to Luffy’s hometown, so that the others could see him.

“So, do you think that version of Luffy is a reincarnation? Usopp asked out of curiosity.

The others shrugged, but Robin answered Usopp’s question, “Maybe, possible isn’t it? But I can’t tell if he is or not.” Robin answered honestly she was just as stumped as the rest of where. Everyone else nodded in agreement to that they had no idea what was going on anymore.

* * *

When Luffy opened his eyes he realized he was in an infirmary, by not the Whitebeard Pirate’s one. He tried to remember what happened it took him a while. Then it all came back in a rush, he remembered chasing a butterfly into the woods, being injured by bandits, and then being saved by the light green haired man, and had been carried out of the woods. He must’ve passed out from the injury he got from the bandits because he didn’t remember anything else after that.

He groaned a little in pain and it seemed to get the doctor’s attention, who was apparently a reindeer the doctor then walked over to the bed. “Good you’re awake,” the doctor said relieved “How do you feel?”

Luffy looked at his injured arm, it had been banished tightly, but he felt dizzy.

“Dizzy” Luffy answered in a tired voice.

"That’s to be expected from the wound you got." The doctor said as he put a hoof on Luffy’s Forehead. It was then Chopper realized he was running a fever.

“It seems you’re running a bit of a fever there.” The doctor said observantly “I think you should say on the ship for a little while.”

Luffy’s eyes widened in worry, “I can‘t I have to go back to the ship I was on my family’s probably worried sick about me.” Luffy said trying to sit up. The doctor gently pushed the kid back down onto the bed, “you’re not going anywhere until you’re better,” the doctor said bluntly. “But who is the crew you are with? You can stay with us until we find them.” The doctor offered as he ruffed the kid’s affectionately.

Luffy didn’t know why, but he knew that he could trust this Doctor and whoever else was on the ship with his life. He didn’t know why he felt this way, but he liked it nonetheless.

“I am with the Whitebeard Pirates”. Luffy answered.

The doctor’s eyes widened at Luffy’s answer, “The Whitebeard Pirates? The pirate crew Portgas D. Ace sails with?”

“Yeah,” Luffy answered, he’s my brother,” how do you know him?”

The doctor smiled Luffy, “our captain and him were friends. Don’t worry we’ll get you back to him.” The doctor said competently “By way what your name?”

“My name is Monkey D. Luffy.” Luffy answered honestly.

“Nice to meet you Luffy. Get some rest okay? If you need anything I’ll be right outside.” The doctor said.

“Okay,” Luffy said as he fell back against the pillow and fell asleep. Chopper quickly tucked him in and then left the infirmary.

Once he was outside was outside he saw that the others were waiting for him.

“What‘s the latest?” Usopp asked.

“If we had any doubt he wasn’t Luffy I’m sure as hell he is now.” Chopper said.

“Why?” Nami asked.

“What did he say?”  Robin as asked.

“Apparently he’s been with the Whitebeard Pirates for weeks. And he called Ace his brother.”

“Why didn’t Ace contact us about this sooner?” Brook Sanji, and Zoro asked at the same time causing the 3 of them to look at each other as soon as it came out of their mouths.

“He probably meant to, but if I had to guess with everything that’s been going on and taking care of Luffy on top of it all it must have slipped his mind.” Chopper said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement that probably was what happened anyway. No need to get mad at Ace because it.

* * *

At dinnertime later that evening, Luffy had gotten better and was officially cleared from the infirmary by Chopper. When Luffy asked if he could meet the rest the crew, Chopper happily agreed to it. After all if this was Luffy reborn into his younger self. He had to see crew again even if he didn’t remember them.

As they entered the kitchen Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro made room on their side of the dinner table, so that Luffy would have a place to sit. Then the crew introduce themselves.

“I’m Zoro, I’m the ship’s swordsman.”

“My name is Nami, I’m the crew’s navigator”.

“Hi there buddy my name is Usopp, I am the crew’s sharp shooter.”

“Hi I’m Sanji, I’m the ship’s cook, the best one there is in fact.”

“My name is Chopper, I’m the crew‘s doctor.”

“Hi there I’m Robin, I’m the ship’s archaeologist .”

“Hi there little buddy my name is Franky, I’m the ship’s engineer.”

“Hi de ho there my name is Brook, I’m the ship’s musician.”

Luffy smiled, he then decided to ask, “Did your Captain really used to be friends with my brother?”

“Yeah, we could tell they were close from the way the acted around each other.” The whole crew answered at once.

Dinner was loud like the Strawhat Pirates remembered back when Luffy was alive. They knew that he was dead, but now it seems that fate had decided to bring Luffy back to his loved ones and the Strawhat Pirates could not be more grateful for that.

* * *

A couple miles and days away from The Thousand Sunny the Moby Dick and a smaller ship were headed straight for the ship with one goal in mind seeing Luffy. And back on Dawn Island Shanks and his crew docked at Windmill village.

“Why are we here captain? Coby asked.”

“Yeah,” Helmeppo said, “shouldn’t we be looking for the Strawhat Pirates ship?”

Shanks just smiled and shook his head, "Cody, Helmeppo, I’m not sure if you are aware of this or not, but this is Luffy’s hometown and I feeling the Strawhat and Whitebeard Pirates will come here soon. I’m not sure when but trust me they’ll come." Shanks said with confidence in his voice.


	8. Reunions

Three days later

It had been three days since Zoro had brought Luffy back to The Thousand Sunny. The crew had almost immediately accepted Luffy back as their captain, but they knew that could not happen. Luffy was seven not 17, so him becoming Captain again was impossible, but it did mean they didn’t love this version of Luffy nonetheless. He spent a lot of time with Chopper and Usopp playing tag and running around the ship with them a lot. The other crewmates  
would joined in the games the three of them played. And the whole entire Ocean could hear the laughter of the Strawhat Pirates that had died the same time Luffy had. Now that it was back everybody was happy again.

The younger version Luffy asked questions about the Strawhat Pirates Captain often and the crew would tell Luffy all the stories of every adventure they had ever been on with there late Captain. The crew immediately noticed the similarity between their Luffy and this Luffy they had on their ship now. The way he ate, the way he talked, the Straw hat he wore on his head and never took off. Along with the way he laughed. He was exactly like the Luffy they remembered. Even though at times they could not believe it. Everyone on the crew, but especially Robin tried to find out if devil fruit users could be reborn on the anniversary of their death, but she was coming up short, nothing was ever written about that being possible, so it remained nothing more than a mystery couldn`t be solved. Not that The Strawhat Pirates minded, it probably couldn’t be solved anyway.

* * *

On the ocean the two ships that were looking for the thousand Sunny for the past three days were coming near it, they couldn’t wait to see Luffy, even now it is a different reasons.

For Sabo it was a family reunion after Luffy died his memories came back, first in spurts, bits, and pieces none of them ever making a fool link in his head. Then the numbers start to match up in this head and Sabo started putting them together. Finally putting together the whole entire memory back together. When he realized that he had died he was heartbroken he stayed until he read the newspaper on the island of the Whitebeard Pirates docked on. Luffy was alive and Sabo wanted to see him. Dragon was against it saying that the freedom of all Pirates was more important than seeing family members. Which led to Sabo and Dragon fighting each other. Sabo had won that fight and he and Koala left Dragon’s ship with no intention of coming back. Now that Sabo and Koala had found the Strawhat Pirates ship they were one step closer to seeing Luffy.

Ace couldn’t wait to see Luffy. After days on searching for the Strawhat Pirates ship he finally found it. Then used smaller ship ceiling the same course towards the Strawhat Pirates ship as he was. The driver that ship looked in Ace`s directed and when locked eyes Ace’s eyes and his widened in shock.

“Ace!?” Sabo asked in shock.

“Sabo?!” Ace asked in the same tone and Sabo.

Ace barely had time to react before Sabo jumped off the ship he was on and on to the Whitebeard pirate ship and tackling Ace and hug, “I missed you so much you and Luffy you have no idea.” Sabo said as tears fell down his face. He was so relieved that he found Ace that he was more than certain now that Luffy be with his crew the Strawhat Pirates.

"I missed you too Sabo, but you owe me one hell of an explanation. Everybody back home thought you were dead and I’m pretty sure Luffy took it the hardest". Ace said. He could be mad at Sabo later, but now were they at The Thousand Sunny. They were going to find Luffy and Ace could pound Sabo with questions later.

“Guys, are you coming or what?” Ace and Sabo called back over their shoulders.

“Conning” everyone quickly called back.

While Ace and Sabo were busy preparing for the climb up the side of the thousand Sunny Koala turned to the Whitebeard Pirates, “what’s going on?” She asked curiously after seeing her best friend and fire fist Ace hug like they hadn’t seen each other in years Koala was beyond confused.

Whitebeard and the others shrugged, “No idea las.” Pops said.

Together Ace and Sabo along with everyone else climbed up the side of ship just in time to see Luffy playing tag with his crew members, “Ace! Sabo!” Luffy called out when he saw them climb onto the ship and land on the deck. He ran up to both of them and hugged then. Ace and Sabo and hugged him back tightly in some kind of group hug. Ace couldn`t remember the last time they had a group hug with Luffy in the middle, it felt nice.

Both men’s eyes whined in shock, Luffy knew who Sabo was? Then Ace face pumped, he then rememberd telling Luffy stories about Sabo, him, and Luffy, “I told the stories about me, you and him.”

“So that‘s how he knows me, but tell me Ace,  Are my eyes playing tricks on me or has Luffy not grown up since the last time I saw him when I was 10?” Sabo asked.

“Long story.” Ace admitted.

“We have time.” Sabo and the Strawhat Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates, along Koala answered.

Ace then explained everything, how Luffy had died at a Marineford saving him, how he somehow miraculously came back to live in a younger version of himself with no memories of his past life, how this version Luffy's life seemed to be worse than the last one.

Then after Ace was done explaining everything Sabo explained his part of the story, how he, Ace and Luffy were sworn brothers for life, where he had been the last 11 years after Ace, Luffy, and the rest of the mountain bandits thought he was dead, how he got amnesia and how he got his memories back all the way up to the fight he had with Dragon

When Ace and Sabo were done explaining their tales. Everyone came to an agreement that no matter what the cost they would protect Luffy this time around no matter what the cost except their own life’s that is. Luffy didn’t need to go through anymore loss then he already had.


	9. Garp and sailing to Dwan Island

A few days had passed since Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had been reunited. Things were smooth for the time being. The Strawhat Pirates had invited Koala to sail with them for a while. Since her best friend was now sailing with them along with Fire Fist Ace. Koala agreed since she had no problem sailing with them or the Whitebeard Pirates. Sabo had found his family and had no intention of leaving ever again. Koala had no intention of going back to the Monkey D Dragon after the fight he and Sabo had, so she figured traveling with Luffy’s crew was the best option.

In the coming days that followed Koala and both pirate crew’s heard the tales of what the three brothers were like kids. Needless to say the Strawhat Pirates were surprised that Luffy was always reckless as the bomb even as a kid. They also couldn’t believe that Sabo was an ex noble. Then again when all of them thought about it they understood why he left that life behind. Who wanted parents that expected their kids to be exactly what they wanted them to be from their own fantasies?

“I can‘t believe that before you met Ace and Luffy your life was that terrible.” Koala said.

“Believe it,” Sabo said “if I hadn’t met Ace when I did. My life would have been what my parents wanted me to be.”

“You got that right.” Both of The pirate crew’s said in agreement.

“Yeah you do.” Ace said. Agreeing with the Strawhat Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates.

Ace and Sabo glanced down at Luffy who had gone to sleep in the middle of one of their tales.

“Still can’t believe Luffy sleeps the same way he did as a kid.” Ace said as he reminisced about his childhood with Sabo and Luffy.

“Yeah.” Sabo said in agreement. “Only when he was a kid he didn’t snore as much.”

Everyone laughed at that. Everyone still can’t believe sometimes that this kid was Monkey D Luffy, Ace and Sabo’s deceased brother, the Strawhat Pirates Captain, and partner to some pirate crew’s. Whenever the reason was that Luffy was brought back to them they were grateful for it. They would protect this treasure that had been given to them no matter what.

“Guys, I see a Marine ship.” Usopp yelled out.

“What!?” Everyone else yelled out in fear.

“It must be Garp.” Sabo said.

“I knew he would try to find us when he read the newspaper.” Ace said.

“Ace, Sabo, take Luffy and hide in the gallery. We‘ll takedown Garp.” Zoro said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement they wouldn’t let Garp anywhere near Luffy. He probably just kill him. Not needing to be told twice Ace and Sabo took Luffy and went to hide in the gallery. Once they were inside Sabo quickly locked the door behind them.

“You know there’s a chance he’ll just break it down right?” Ace asked skeptically.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean it’s not worth trying.” Sabo said with fear in his voice. Ace and Sabo silently prayed that Luffy would sleep for the whole entire thing and Garp would not find them.

“I will never burn down on a Marine ship to the sea floor again if Garp doesn’t find us I promise.” He said hoping that whatever God that was up in the sky was listening.

“Same goes for me minus the burning part.” Sabo said he had hoped that Garp would never find out he was alive, but now it seemed that his luck had run out and the others were going to pay for it with probably bad injuries.

“Ace! Luffy! Why hell are you two!” Garp yelled out in full rage.

“They’re not here.” Everyone else said in confidence hoping that it would convince Garp to leave and not look back.

“Nice try where are they?” Garp asked in **a** tone that could only match the devil himself.

Ace and Sabo knew that they had no choice, they had to reveal themselves to Garp before everyone they loved got killed. Together both of them {with Ace carrying Luffy} showed themselves to Garp.

Garp’s eyes whined in surprise when he saw Luffy. He thought that papers were lying about Luffy being reborn, and now seeing it with his own eyes he could say shocked, “Luffy can’t be alive it’s impossible.” Garp said with disbelief in his voice. He wouldn`t believe Luffy was alive he wouldn’t.

“Believe it” Ace said protectively.

“We won’t let you take him.” Sabo said in the same tone as Ace.

“I’m not here to take them away from you. I’m here to tell you that the Marines have stopped hunting for him.” Garp said bluntly.

“What?!” The Strawhat Pirates asked.

"That’s impossible." The Whitebeard Pirates said in disbelief.

“Why would you do that?” Koala asked. “You must want something from us.”

“I want nothing from you Pirates scum!” Garp yelled, I “just thought you should know.”

“Okay” Koala said although she still not convinced.

Then Garp left without another word. And everyone watched the Marine ship disappear from sight.

“What was that about?” Usopp asked.

“No idea.” Said Sanji

“Is it possible he was true on his word?” Nami asked.

“No clue.” Said Chopper

“You got me there big sis Nami” Franky said.

“True that.” Brook said

“Indeed” Robin said.

“I think it’s just a bunch of bull.” Zoro said.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. Garp was Marine until the end. And they would never trust his word, but that didn’t mean they did not believe him.

 “Oh” Marco said. “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you.”

“Forgot to tell us what?” Ace and Sabo asked.

“We got a message from your home town. The others want to see Luffy.” Thatch said.

“I get to see you and your brother’s hometown?” Luffy asked. He had just woken from his nap after Garp left, [Much to the relief of both pirate crew’s.]

“Yes, Luffy,” Ace said.

“You do.” Sabo added in.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Luffy said excitedly.

Everyone laughed, and then set sail for Dawn Island the home of Ace Sabo and Luffy. Where all their friends were waiting.


	10. Arriving back home and staying a while

The ride to Dawn Island was a slow one since there was not that much wind. The Strawhat Pirates had to row a few good miles before the wind picked up again. The same could be said for the Whitebeard Pirates for they had the same problem as well. As the ride on The Thousand Sunny was going on Ace and Sabo took this opportunity to catch up. They talked as if no time had passed for them.

“Do you remember the first time we met Luffy?” Ace asked curiously wondering if Sabo really did regain all his memories.

“How can I forget? We tied him to a tree and threatened to kill him when he found our pirate savings stash.” Sabo said with a chuckle.

Ace laughed, and then glanced over at Luffy who is playing with Usopp, Chopper, Marco, and Thatch. He wondered if things would’ve been different if they had not met Luffy at all, “Do you think things what have been different if we hadn’t met Luffy at all?”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sabo admitted.

Ace thought the same thing he wouldn't have it any other way either. He never regretted meeting Luffy at all.

“You know, Luffy doubted you were dead.” Ace admitted.

“He did? Sabo asked.

Ace nodded

“Well what do you know.” Sabo said with a laugh. Luffy was really something indeed. He was truly an amazing Captain and brother. That much was true. And everybody who knew him really did miss him.

“Guys, I see the island.” Nami called out from the crow’s nest.

Everyone quickly got up and moved into their positions. While Franky, Brook and, Sanji were docking the ship. Everyone else on the Strawhat Pirates ship were getting ready to exit. Along with everyone else on the Moby Dick.

“I can‘t wait for the others to see me. They’ll be over the moon when they find out I’m alive.” Sabo said a mental image of everyone’s shocked faces appearing his mind.

“Yeah, they will be over the moon.” Ace said in agreement. Later on they will be proven right everybody who knew Sabo would be over the moon and shocked that Sabo was indeed alive.

* * *

Both Pirates Crew’s followed Ace, Sabo and Luffy through the woods. While carefully avoiding steping on any loose twigs, “Are you sure this the right way?” Marco asked.

“We‘re sure.” Ace answered confidently. Even though they hadn`t been here in years they remembered the way to the mountain bandits hut. Ace and Sabo couldn’t help but reminisce, they remembered driving Dadan and the mountain bandit’s crazy, running away into the woods after Garp had pounded them senselessness. All those good times they had together couldn’t compare to now. There would be a ton of questions for Sabo when they got there. Along with a ton of questions about Luffy as well, but everyone was ready for it. Besides if Marco hadn’t told everyone that everyone back on Dawn Island wanted to see the kid version Luffy they wouldn’t have traveled all the way back here. As they were nearing the mountain bandit’s house a big white dog ran out to meet them. Ace and Sabo’s eyes whined with glee it was Pochi the Dadan family dog, Sabo who had been carrying Luffy, noticed that he was trying to wiggle out his grasp and trying to reach for Pochi.

Ace smiled, “Put him down Sabo it’s okay.”

Sabo nodded and put Luffy down on the ground. The two brothers watched him as he ran towards Pochi, the dog seemed to recognize Luffy instantly he ran up to Luffy and tackled him to the ground linking his face, causing Luffy to laugh loudly.

Ace, Sabo and the others watched as Pochi licked Luffy’s face happily without a care in the world. Everyone who watched what was happening in front of them seem to think the same thing. Would it be better if Luffy lived this life instead of the one he had before? Now that didn’t necessarily mean that Luffy wouldn't become the king of the Pirates. It just meant that he would live a childhood with of love and compassion, without any abuse in it. Then the rest of the mountain bandits came out to greet them.

 Dadan's eyes whined when she saw the younger version of Luffy, “I can’t believe what the newspaper was true.” She said.

“Believe it Dadan.” Sabo said, “I couldn’t believe it either.”

Dadan’s eyes whined again when she saw Sabo, “how are you alive?”

“It’s a long story.” Sabo said.

“You can tell me inside, come in everyone else is already here.”

* * *

When everyone entered the mountain bandits house. They were surrounded by, the rest of the Dadan family, the red-haired Pirates, Coby and Helmeppo, along with Makino. Sabo couldn`t believe it everyone he remembered was in the mountain bandits house. Everyone greeted him with hugs and a million questions which Sabo happily answered. Then everyone gushed happily over Luffy he was just so cute and adorable. How could anyone not instantly melt into a puddle when they first laid eyes on him?

“You know, they are not as bad as I thought they be.” Usopp admitted.

“Yeah” Nami admitted.

“True” said Robin

"I can’t believe we first thought they were monsters.” Brook said. “No offense guys”

“None taken.” Dadan Magra, Dogra and the rest the mountain bandits all said at once.

“We were very wrong about them.” Said Chopper

“Yeah we were.” Said Sanji

“You got that right bro.” Said Franky

Zoro nodded in agreement, “Even I have to admit apparently we were all wrong about the mountain bandits.”

When Shanks, came up to Luffy he didn’t know whether to be shocked that this was the kid version Luffy he remembered back when he first came to the Goa kingdom, or relieved that this version Luffy was now with his brothers and crewmates. So he just lifted Luffy off the ground and hugged him tightly for a minute before putting him back down, “I doubted what the newspaper said about Luffy being reborn.” Shanks admitted.

“Understandable given the circumstances that this was placed upon us.” Koala said.

Pops and the other Whitebeard Pirates nodded in agreement. No matter what circumstances had brought Luffy back to them. The doubt of what the newspaper told them was pretty much normal about a person coming back from the dead. Makino Then walked up to Luffy and hugged him as well. She still could not believe that Luffy was back from the dead and turned into the kid version of himself.

“I’m still having a hard time processing this.” Makino admitted.

“I think we all are.”  Said Ace and Sabo together.

“Whenever the reason he was brought back to us I’m just grateful it did happen when it did.” Coby said. As he ruffled Luffy’s hair.

“What about what Garp said? We all read the article about Garp telling the Marines would stop hunting Luffy before you came here. Do you think he will keep his word?” Asked Helmeppo.

“I think Garp will be the only one to keep his word.”  Ace admitted

“Yeah, the others on the other hand may not, especially Akainu.” Sabo said. “Once he figures out Luffy has been reborn he‘ll try to come after both the Whitebeard and Strawhat Pirates in order to get information on Luffy.” Sabo admitted the mere thought of that sent shivers down the spine.

Do you think he`ll come after anyone who has seen Luffy? Dogra asked.

“Maybe,” Thatch admitted. “But that does not necessarily mean he’ll come after anyone on Dawn Island. "He would most likely come after us or the Strawhats.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Akainu or other Marines who held a grudge that Luffy would most likely come after both pirate ships. Even enemies of the Strawhat And Whitebeard Pirates themselves would be a possibility to. Ace and Sabo and everyone else decide to stay on Dawn Island for a while. Instead of going back on their ships like they had originally planned. Staying here would mean less of a chance of enemies of the Whitebeard Pirates or the Strawhat`s could have been down. Along with any Marines that would want to bring the kid version Luffy harm. It was then decided that stay on Dawn Island for now was probably the best option for now at least.  


	11. Life back home and  thoughts for the future

Living back on Dawn Island turned out to be a better idea than anyone thought it would be. Ace and Sabo didn’t know if they would ever admit out loud, but they missed the mountain bandits. They messed Dadan most of all. Even though the ASL gang of brothers got on to Dadan's last nerve, and even though Dadan would never admit it she missed those three little monkeys a lot. The gang back on Dawn Island still had a hard time believing that this young seven-year-old was there Luffy, but they were ever so slowly getting used to the idea.

The three boys wounded up living in the tree house they had made when they were kids. With help from both Pirates crews they were able to fix it up and make it a livable place again. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy often went into town to Makino, Shanks, and the others Luffy always seemed to bond all of the older Luffy’s friends and people he considered family which Ace and Sabo noticed a lot whenever they were in town.

“I can’t believe it, he acts exactly like Luffy, well the teen version anyway.” Sabo said.

I “know.” Ace said sometimes it was even bewildering at times that the kid version Luffy and the teen version of him acted so similar. But that was no longer the thing that stumped everyone this version Luffy had a different past than the one they knew, Ace did tell everyone on the Moby Dick, and The Thousand Sunny about this Luffy's past. Which made everyone wary worried about his safety. The only people Luffy had told about his past be for the Whitebeard Pirates found him was Ace [and later on Sabo.] Both of them were the most worried about his safety. Sometimes they wondered if they were being to overprotective of him. Were they shielding him from the world too much? No they weren’t they gave Luffy the right amount of freedom and restriction, so they weren’t being to overprotective of him.

The Strawhat Pirates were the one to spend the most time with Luffy. Not that the Whitebeard Pirates didn’t spend time with Luffy at all. They were just busy taking care the ship most of the time. But they always made time for Luffy. Sometimes both Pirates crews wondered what the future would be like. There would be many obstacles with the Marines. And hurdles to overcome when he came to the Strawhat Pirates enemies and Whitebeard's everybody’s main concern though was Luffy. They had no doubt kid version or teen what become a great king of the Pirates. Better than Gol D Roger was even, but they all wondered the same thing from time to time. Would the people from this Luffy’s past find out this version Luffy was with overprotective pirate crews? That no matter what the situation was would do anything to protect him? Probably it was more of a constant thought then a worry everyone would still be there for Luffy, whether or not he would become the next King of the Pirates. Even if he never did become the second of the Pirates and just wanted to live a life of adventure. Luffy Pirates and Koala had no doubt the Strawhat Pirates of father Captain until the end of time.

* * *

One day, Koala went in to the woods to talk to Sabo, she wondered. [Well technically everyone wondered] what Ace and Sabo’s plans were when it came to Luffy. Usopp had thought that maybe the two older brothers would give up the pirate life and raise Luffy the rest of the way up. The Strawhat Pirates agreed with Usopp on that and Koala thought the same thing. It would make the most sense if Ace and Sabo to leave the pirate life behind in order to raise Luffy. The Whitebeard Pirates thought the same thing although there version of the future version of Luffy they saw was Luffy still going out to sea and seeing the world minus becoming the Pirates though. Shanks and his crew disagreed with both statements though. They thought that Ace and Sabo would still continue living the private life, but they would be more cautious about how they picked their battles and try to think of the safest way to get the treasure, save the people, fight a battle and so on. Which led to a big fight between all 3 pirate crews. That’s when Koala went off into the words to ask them about it. Unaware that the Strawhat Pirates crew were following her. Since Luffy’s crew didn’t want to get caught up in the argument the Whitebeard Pirates and red-haired Pirates were having and wanted to get out before a big brawl happened, so when he saw Koala leave the group they jumped at the chance to follow her to see where she was going, probably to talk with Ace and Sabo about the future of Luffy they had to guess.

When Koala arrived at the tree house she saw Ace and Sabo praying with Luffy she leaned back against the nearby tree and smiled. Koala thought that maybe no one should worry about the future of Luffy right now. Everyone could just live in the moment live in the moment. Besides they had time to think about it before anything bad happened. The Marines mainly, Akainu and his loyal followers were no closer to finding Luffy and either were any enemies of the Strawhat or Whitebeard Pirates.

“You think we shouldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff.” Said a male voice from behind her.

Koala jumped in surprise and turned around, “Guys what are you doing here?” She asked when Koala turned around and saw it was the Strawhat Pirates.

“We didn’t want to get caught up in the middle of that argument.” Answered Chopper.

“So when we saw you leave we follow you.” Added Brook.

“And we followed you guys.” said a voice from behind Franky. Everyone turned around again and saw it was Marco and Thatch.

“Couldn’t stand it either.” Said Sanji bluntly.

“Pretty much so.” Said Marco.

 “Yeah,” Thatch said in agreement. “Everyone looked like they were about to tare each other’s throats out.”

“Is that what’s going on now?” Zoro asked.

“Probably,” Marco answered.

“Guys!” Luffy yelled out happily. Everyone turned around and smiled at Luffy. It would seem they had caught his attention.

Ace and Sabo then noticed they were being watched by their friends and smiled at them, “what’s up guys?” Sabo asked as they walked towards the group.

“Argument of the century bros.” Said Franky.

“Yeah, it was getting on our last nerves.” Robin added.

“So when Koala left possibly to go talk to you about it. We follow her.” Said Nami.

“What argument?” Ace asked.

“Nothing Luffy needs to worry about.” Marco said reassuringly.

“It’s about what we are all of us going to do, well mainly you and Sabo that is. Are going to do with Luffy in the future.” Said Thatch.

“Are you guys sending me away?” Luffy asked warily.

“NO!” Everyone said at once.

“We would never do that to you Luffy.” Ace said.

“We care about you too much.” Said Sabo.

“We all do.” Said the Strawhat Pirates along with Marco and Thatch.

“Ok” Luffy said.

“What was the argument about?” Ace asked.

“The guys had a feud about what you two are going to do in the future when it comes to Luffy.” Said Usopp.

“Usoppe thought you guys were going to quit the pirate life.” Said Koala.

“Whitebeard‘s crew thought you guys were going to stop living a pirate life until Luffy was older and sale around the world with him.” Said Nami

“Shanks and Company thought you still live the life of a pirate, but be cautious about everything.” Said Robin.

“To be honest we don’t know what we will do with Luffy when he gets older”. Ace said.

“But whatever we do we will do it together all of us.” Sabo said

“Together.” Everyone else said in agreement.

They then spent the rest of the day playing with Luffy without a care in the world.


	12. How this all began

Back on the astral plane Luffy, Rouge, and Alice were trying to figure out what or who had taken Luffy or in the younger version of him in this case, make him appear, and made him live the life he did before Pops and the others found him. They all had theories and hypotheses to what happened, and what had caused young, kid version Luffy to live the life of being hurt by bandits and wild animals. Along with nearly being eaten by that lion. If it hadn’t been for Ace and his two friends, Marco and Thatch. Luffy would  had been lion chow, according to the magic spell book Alice and Rouge found the spell was only used to bring kindhearted people back from the dead Never evil ones. The spell itself was only to bring back people with kind hearts who had died too soon to be reborn in either kid, Teen, or adult form. The spell had been used by good witches and wizards in the past. When Gol D Roger was near to becoming king of the Pirates, he had heard the stories about the spell many times.

He had thought that it was just an old wife’s tale a story that parents told their kids at bedtime, so never really thought much of it when he was alive. So when, his mom, and Rouge found it in the afterlife. The two women thought that they could send Luffy back home without needing to use of any dark magic or strings attached. The reason astral plan was part of this was because, the spell book, called: [The Spells for Impossible Miracles] had stated that if you found this book when you were dead the spells  in it would be more powerful than ever and that the astral plan was a good place, a perfect spot even to cast the spells or spell. Along with the fact that when in the in-between place of life and death magic was the most powerful when spells were casted there.

Luffy did  indeed think that this was the end of everything when he first met his mom and Ace`s but when they said they could bring Luffy back from the dead, but he would be reborn into the kid version of himself that was seven years old when he first met Ace and Sabo. When Luffy asked why he would be turned back into a seven-year-old Alice had said, “The book says that when it comes to the fruit of the devil that gives people powers it can turn you back to the age of a kid well, any age any Dell fruit user chooses honestly. When it comes to good devil fruit users anyway. It just wants you specifically be a kid again for some odd reason. I personally think it wants you to be 7 again, Son is because you had a rough childhood was Garp, before you met Makino and Shanks. Along with the others because in reality that was when your life started to look brighter.”

Luffy then understood why the book wanted to specifically turn him back to the age of seven because his life had turned out brighter than he could’ve ever imagined.

“You will forget all memories of your past life.” Rouge had said after Alice was done explaining the spell they were going to use on Luffy. Rouge then went on to explain why he would forget those memories, it was because his seven year old brain couldn’t obtain all the memories of a 17-year-old Luffy without causing severe damage to his brain and his  psyche. Along with his decision about where he was to be placed when he was reborn. Luffy thought about it for a while, where could he be placed, so that it would be easy for anyone with a connection with him to find him?

He decided on the place where he was buried. From what he had seen from had seen from heaven was a beautiful island with a view of the sea. It had been found by Nami on one of her various maps he had seen before. After that Luffy had seen the journey and the arrival of his crew and Ace’s. Along with the red-haired Pirates who had brought Coby and Helmeppo to the place where Luffy was to be buried a few days after the Moby Dick have left Marineford. The next event he saw after that before his funeral was everyone back in his hometown crying over the loss of him this made Luffy feel very miserable and sad to leave everyone he ever cared about. The scene then changed back to the people that would bury him. A small funeral was held in memory of him. Then came the meeting of his mom and Rouge.

* * *

Back in the present time, Rouge explained that Luffy would regain his memories of his past life in time, they just had to be transferred into the younger version of Luffy piece by piece, after that seven-year-old Luffy would disappear and in his place would be an 18-year-old and real version of him. He would go back to living his life and most likely outshine Gol D Roger and be a better king of the Pirates than he ever was. Alice explained the last bit to her son that only people with good connections would be able to find his younger self. Along with the fact, that it could be one of his Pirates comrades from his ship, any other friends that were Pirates, his brothers Ace and Sabo, his two Marine pals, and anyone from his hometown. Even friends from any island the Strawhat Pirates had been too was a possibility of being the one to find young kid Luffy. Also when the three of them were planning this. Alice had told her son what her life was like with Dragon and why he couldn’t stand Gol D Roger.

The rest after that, was pretty much history. Which led to the events up to now and the question. Who or what had taken their creation of younger Luffy and made him live a life of pain, only to be discovered on the island a year after his death and when the 3 of them thought their plan hadn’t worked by the Whitebeard Pirates themselves? But the most important question of all was.

Did the first ever Pirate King find out their plans to bring Luffy back from the dead?


	13. when the past comes back to haunt you

Sabo and Ace were right about one thing they weren’t sure what they were going to do when Luffy got older. Even parents with special kids that had special abilities were unsure of their child’s feature. Over time the two older brothers had to guess, they would be fine they had their pirate crews after all. They also knew for a fact that nobody in their right minds would be insane to abandon Luffy when he needed the most.

The Whitebeard and the red-haired Pirates apologized to each other for their quarrel the over day. They just wanted what was best for Luffy and needless to say no one could blame them. Everybody wanted a life where Luffy didn’t need to life in constant fear of bad Pirates coming after him, or evil bandits going after his head for the bounty. The one thing they all wanted to know was why this Luffy lived such a different life from his past one. True the Luffy they all remembered had a bad life himself before he met Ace, Sabo, and the mountain bandits, but this Luffy seemed to live a life much worse. He was abused by bandits and thrown into a forest with dangerous animals for crying out loud. That itself was much worse than the life the Luffy Ace and Sabo grew up with.

* * *

Then on a peaceful sunny day a few weeks after the three pirate crews had made Dawn Island their home for now the ship was coming to dock in the Goa kingdom looking for the kid version of Luffy. When Luffy saw the picture in the newspaper he flipped out.

“They are the guys I was with before big bro Ace found me.” Luffy said with fear in his voice.

“Are you sure?” Ace and Sabo asked protectively.

Luffy nods with certainty. All three pirate crews knew what they had to do they had to protect Luffy. It would only be a matter of time before the guys looking for Luffy went to go searching the woods for him.

“Here’s what we will do.” Ace said. “Sabo, the Strawhat Pirates, and Whitebeard Pirates along with myself will go out in the woods and take Luffy with us, so that those guys that are looking for Luffy won’t find him straightaway. Shanks, you and your crew along with Mountain bandits will stay here and in case those guys looking you will knock them all out.”

“Are you sure that idea will work?” Dadan asked.

“What about Makino?” Dogra asked

“Yeah,” Magra added in “what about her?”

“I will act like I don’t know anything.” Makino said. Over the years she had been portraying characters, in fact she was an actress before she came to windmill village. She quit her career as actress to go live a simple life as a bartender, since the life of a star was becoming too much.

“So the **plan** cannot possibly fail.” Sabo said with confidence.

“Hopefully,” Thatch said.

The others nodded in agreement with Thatch although they all had doubts about the plane going wrong. Their main concern was for Luffy. They worried and feared that the guys that were looking for him would get to him. They quickly discard that fact. Luffy had two order brothers and two overprotective pirate crews to shield him and guard him with their lives. All of them when make sure nothing bad came to Luffy.

* * *

A few hours later the 2 Pirates crews left for the woods to go to Ace, Sabo, and Luffy’s home. They brought with them a ton of battle armor And weapons, so in case the mountain bandits and Shanks’s crew couldn’t bad off who they dubbed The Luffy Hunters they would have a plan B just in case. When they arrived at the three brother’s tree house they are greeted by Luffy who was happy to see all of them. Although he did concerns about those guys were coming for HIM. He had been with them since the day he was born and they had always treated b him badly. Until Ace and his crew found him. Before that, he had been punched, kicked, stabbed, had gotten tons of bruises from two of the bigger men that were in the group, and frown into the woods and nearly eaten alive by wild animals.

“Are you sure you guys will be able to protect me?” Luffy asked. It wasn’t that he doubted they could, he was scared for their safety along with his own.

Nami bent down to Luffy’s level and ruffled his hair, “don’t worry about a thing Luffy. We will protect you from them.”

“Yeah, we won’t let them hurt you”. Chopper said in agreement.

Everyone else nodded. They wouldn't let anything happen to Luffy they die before that happened. They always be there for Luffy no matter what. Even death nothing could stop them from protecting their captain and friend. No matter what age he was. Whenever the certificates were in whenever life, the Strawhat Pirates what protect their captain. The Whitebeard Pirates would protect one of their many allies. Along with the two order brothers cared about Luffy more than anything they had lost him once they weren’t going to let it happen again.


	14. The Fight between the arriving ship, the redhaired Pirates and the mountain bandits. News of bad things coming

 If Ace knew one thing it was that life was full of unexpected twists and turns. His childhood and early teen years, along with his early adulthood up till now were proof of that. Although when it came to raising a younger version of your deceased little brother though it was a mystery to behold. He should have known that those bandits from the island Luffy was buried at would come looking for his deceased younger counterpart. To be honest though he didn’t think they knew that this kid was a version a younger version that is of Fire Fist Ace`s deceased younger brother Strawhat Luffy.

It was true that most people would run away from the site of danger especially when there was a kid involved. Which is why Ace had a backup plan.

If the mountain bandits along with the Red-haired Pirates couldn`t hold off the bandits and came looking for Luffy at the tree fort. They had a bunch of booby-traps waiting for those bandits to arrive only for them to get squashed pummeled from The Booby-Traps Sabo had set up. Since Sabo had a lot of time to practice and upgrade traps he made when he was a kid Dragon’s ship and back in the forest before that. He was now a trap making expert. He managed to build something extraordinary, that it was for sure to get rid of those guys that were looking for Luffy.

* * *

Back in Windmill Village the gang’s all saw the oncoming ship near windmill village dock, “Get ready everyone.” Shanks said as if this was going to be one of the last battles he and his crew were ever going to fight.

Everyone else nodded unsure of the circumstances that would present themselves when the battle began. All they knew for a fact was those guys were here to get Luffy and they weren’t going to Luffy  or hurt him ever again. They would protect him no matter what.

When a strong looking man approached the gang that was waiting for him, Shanks thought he recognized the man, that’s when he realized. It was J. X. Maximus. One of Gol D. Rogers powerful enemies. Shanks remembered fighting him once or twice when he was with Gol D. Roger’s crew before Roger was executed. What purpose would he have here now? Roger had been executed and Maximus had not been seen since Rogers’s execution back before Ace was born.

“What business do you have here Maximus?” Helmeppo asked since Shanks was still in shock, “You know that Roger is dead.”

Maximus gave Helmeppo, Coby and the rest of the Red-haired Pirates a wicked grin, “I am here for the kid the newspapers speak of.”

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock, How did Maximus know about Luffy?

Well he wasn’t going to get him they protect Luffy no matter what the cost. No matter what it took, Luffy had only just arrived back in their lives again and no one was going to take him away. Especially after what everyone had gone through the past year grieving over Luffy. Pretty much nobody knew how take his death. Young Strawhat Luffy seemed invincible to everyone he met, like nothing could take him down. He was a great friend to everyone he met. And protected all his friends without question no matter what the cost was. He was truly something and would have become the best of the Pirates there was. Even better than Roger was, he would have outshined him. Shanks pictured Luffy would have become a great king. Ruling the seas with a giant fist and a thirst for adventure. Protecting all the good people at all the places he would ever visit. He was one of the greats and should have been a great king. This wasn’t fair. They had just got a younger version of Luffy back from the Dead by some miracle. No one was taking him away from his family ever again!

* * *

Then the fight began Everyone dodged Maximus `s men like they were nothing Dadan the others have the same luck as the Red-haired Pirates did Maximus`s comrades were nothing as Dadan and her men along with Pochi who was scaring Maximus’s men off with his intimidating growl and Dadan’s man were betting on Maximus`s men with pipes they had gotten from the house. Then all crew members of Maximus’s ship [The Falling Seas of Hell] hurried away like a flock of sheep being chased by a wolf leaving only Maximus standing facing increased Pirates mountain bandits. He was not looking as fierce as he did before he looked more like a coward. Then the fierce captain of his ship. Dadan and the others pointed their weapons straight at him. They looks were vicious enough to scare little kids. They were not going to anybody take their light away. Luffy had touched on their lives and others changing who they used to be completely making them better people. Luffy was truly something on one-of-a-kind gem. No one was taking him away from them ever. They had just gotten him back, “Who Sent You?” Dadan yells viciously enough to scare the once great captain Maximus so bad that he instantly blurts out the truth.

“Marines,” Maximus yelled out in fear. “Marines set me here and they know that Luffy is alive.”

“What!” Shanks said in instant fear knowing that this can only mean one thing. If the Marines know that Luffy was alive, it was likely to suspect that the one that killed Luffy, Akainu and his loyal followers. Will probably as of now sending out search parties, other Marines, or even War Lords of the Sea. To any location Luffy had been to or was going to go to when he was still alive to try to find out where he was. And if Akainu figured out Luffy was here. He and his followers were going to attack destroying everything in their path until they got what they were looking for, which was Luffy.

“We can’t let him go free.” Shanks says. “He will tell the people who sent him where Luffy is.”

“No I won’t.” Maximus said pleading for his life. “I won’t tell anyone where Luffy is heck you won’t ever see me again if you let me go now.” Maximus said in an attempt convince the Pirates and the others that what he was saying was true.

Everyone looked at each other before letting Maximus go and watching his ship sail away with the new information they had just obtained from Maximus they went to go by the others to warn them about what was coming. They had to make a new plan up fast. They didn’t let Maximus go through until Shanks asked if any of his crew mates came from the island where Luffy was buried and when Maximus nodded yes and explained that those guys from the island were part of his crew only until they found the little brat that was all Shanks and the others needed to know before going off to find Ace, Sabo, Luffy and the others.


	15. Thoughts and idea

At times Ace never thought he would never do that much with his life. True he did become a pirate after all, but he never thought he be able to know and see things differently. Then when he first did as a kid. When the others got back and filled Ace, Sabo, and the others in on what Maximus had told them. The two brothers were enraged. Maximus played a part in abusing Luffy, and the brothers were never going to forgive him for that ever it was impossible to forgive any person who hurts their little brother. No wonder this version Luffy had lived a different life, he had been abused by evil Pirates. Needless to say Ace and Sabo didn’t want to think of what have happened if Ace and his found family hadn’t found Luffy when they did.

The two other pirate crews felt the same way Ace had when the mountain bandits and Shanks’s crew told them what Maximus`s part was in all this. They were never going to forgive Maximus for what he and the others did Luffy ever. They all knew they had to leave Dawn Island, but the only problem that was it would break Luffy’s heart and for the first time in a long time the kid version of Luffy actually had people he cared about, so everyone quickly decided that idea was a definite no-no. They weren`t about to do that to Luffy. Plan B was to prepare for when Akainu showed up to Dawn Island to finish what he had started a year ago, since he meant to kill Luffy last year at Marineford. It made sense for him to come to Dawn Island, kill Luffy. If any of them were in the villains shoes that’s exactly what they would do.

* * *

Sabo was a kind of brother Luffy had always wanted growing up, the same could be said for Ace as well. It took a while, but Ace and Sabo finally understood why Luffy had always been so clingy as a kid when he first started becoming their little brother. Luffy had no easy childhood that much was for sure, and now what happened and this Luffy’s life seem to confirm it. No matter what timeline or reality Luffy would always have a terrible childhood. Although that may not be fairly true. Ace had found him and given him a life that was indeed worth living. Along the family that truly loved him. For that Sabo was truly grateful Ace and his crew had been the one to find him instead an enemy of Luffy or the Strawhat Pirates. Sabo had wished he covered his memories sooner maybe he could have prevented Luffy’s death, but it wasn’t like that matter now weather Luffy was a kid or a teenager. Ace and Sabo would still care about him, and no matter what it took both he and Ace along with the others what protect matter what.

The mountain bandits always thought the three brothers were nothing more than brats. But over time they really did come to care about the three brothers, even though Sabo had been dead by Dogra 12 years ago. They couldn’t bring themselves to care on why it took so long for Sabo to regain his memories. That did not matter now. What day matter though was that no matter what everyone would protect the younger version of Luffy.

All three crews, <minus Ace and Sabo that is because he already knew what they wanted for Luffy.> wanted what the two order brothers wanted for Luffy for him to be protected and loved by all of them. Along with a life that didn’t have constant fear in it. Shanks was more protective of that virtue then anyone now that Luffy had come back from the dead as a kid. When Shanks had arrived to stop the war of the beast and defeating the monsters that roamed the Marine base. He saw Ace with a sad look on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. When he got the spot where Ace was he saw Shanks swore his heart stopped in his chest Luffy was dead and he did not know what to feel. The kid was everything to him and now that he was gone he didn’t know what to do. After the others had finished bearing him on that island. He talked to Luffy for hours about everything and nothing he would miss you greatly that was for sure.

Everyone was now lost about what to do next since leaving was not an option everyone was Biting their nails at this point. With no idea in mind about what to do when that good for nothing lava devil fruit user got here they knew would be Luffy’s fate was only going to be death. That’s when Ace had an idea. Using all the power of their devil fruit along with all the various skills everyone possessed together they could take down Akainu. Luffy would not be killed by the lava powered devil fruit user of the Marines. They were in the fight against him, and Luffy would go on living a life that was much better than both of his past ones. The two older brothers and all three pirate crews would be part of that life. Luffy would grow to be a fine young man in the future. He may only not set up to be the pirate King again, but no matter what Luffy did or would do in the future of his new life everyone would be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Akainu smiled wickedly as he and his fellow followers sailed across the ocean blue. Akainu thought it was crazy at first that the young Strawhat Luffy had come back from the dead, but after he heard Garp talking to some of the other Marines about not hunting down Luffy ever again. He saw his chance and so, when Garp wasn`t looking he left the Marine homebased and headed straight for Dawn island. Unaware that people that would do anything to protect Luffy were waiting for him to attack.


	16. When the past comes back to haunt you

Time passes sometimes fast, and sometimes slow Ace and Sabo were now just starting to understand that. Ever since Luffy’s death the two of them felt like they were missing something. Now that He was somehow miraculously back in their lives. The two brothers felt like they could move on with their lives. Sometimes both brothers wondered how much of the similarities of older Luffy did the younger version of him inherited from the older one who died when he was only 17 years old. It turned out he inherited a lot of their deceased brother traits. His love for meat, the Straw hat, his style of clothing. Everything about the kid version Luffy was a replica of the 17-year-old version that had died. It was still surprising after all this time.

The Strawhat Pirates along with Whitebeard’s crew and Shanks’s were still a bit confused on this outcome. Even Koala was still confused about this. What is even possible for someone to come back from the dead as their younger self? It wasn’t like it mattered that much anyone any way. What matter now was that Luffy was back in everybody’s lives and nobody was taking him away or were hurting him ever again. A few days later after Maximus had showed up on Dawn Island newspapers reported that the great Marine known as Akainu had left one of the Marine basis operational camps a few days ago and was in search the reborn version Strawhat Luffy. When Dadan saw this article she ran off into the woods to tell Ace and Sabo and the others followed. When she told the others along with everyone else what the article said everyone was in a panic, would Akainu really come to Dawn Island to kill Strawhat Luffy once again?

“He can’t hurt Luffy again.” Said Zoro protectively he would not allow Luffy to get hurt again or killed not after everything everyone had gone through when he first died last year they wouldn't allow themselves to feel the pain and grief they did Luffy had died.

“Yeah,” said Nami and Robin in agreement.

“Yes we won’t let him get hurt again.” Said Chopper confidently, Chopper knew that both pirate crews that stood beside them along with everyone on The Thousand Sunny would not let Luffy get killed again. Usopp and his father nodded in agreement with Chopper everyone would die before they let Luffy get hurt again they had just gotten back and were now starting their lives again they couldn’t be get Luffy their captain, brother in arms, and friend hurt or killed again by a lava devil fruit user that had done so a year ago they wouldn’t let that happen not again.

“Yes, we won’t let our friend to get hurt again.” Brook says protectively as an older brother would to assure the younger one he would protect him from any danger that came near him.

“If that moron gets killed again I will never forgive myself.” Sanji said honestly even though Luffy was moron, and a sometimes a shitty Captain was no sense for his own safety. He was still the beloved leader of the Strawhat Pirates.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to Luffy bro.” Franky said protectively. He never wanted anything bad to happen to his captain ever again. Because let’s be honest nobody could take the pain of losing Luffy all over again it would be too much for anyone to handle.

“So what are we going to do?” Asked everyone in The Dadan Family at once. Everybody looked unsure to say the least. How would anyone handle this type of situation? The red-haired Pirates had no clue about how to go about this. Along with the fact that Shanks was stumped beyond belief he knew the lava devil fruit user would possibly play a role in Luffy‘s reborn life, but it seemed like a slim possibility at the time when Luffy first came back. Now here they were in the present time trying to find a way to stop the evil Marine from killing Luffy again.

Pops didn’t know what to think and neither did his crew. If Akainu was coming to Dawn Island to kill Luffy once again and everyone needed to plan for his arrival. Edward knew that Akainu was a strong powerful Marine not like a high ranking one though, but he was still powerful enough to take a Gum, Gum Devil Fruit user down with a punch right through his stomach. Which meat everyone would probably have to fight head-on maybe even go so far as killing him to make sure Luffy was safe.

Makino and the Dadan family were very protective people when he came to Luffy even though Dadan herself would never admit to caring about Luffy, Ace, or Sabo in her life she knew the Whitebeard Pirates along with everybody else would do anything to protect their precious sunlight that was Luffy the newspapers had shown that time and time again. Both crews of the Thousand Sunny and the Moby Dick would do anything to protect one of their own. They would do the same for Luffy no matter what and I matter what happened Dadan was now finally admitting to herself that she cared deeply for Ace, Sabo and Luffy. The same could be said for Makino who adored Luffy like a son she would do anything for him and she would do anything to protect him.

Ace thought back to his previous idea he had the other day. Combining all the various skills and devil fruit powers they could work together to take down Akainu

Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy who was fast asleep snuggled up with Pochi, it was a good thing that he was still asleep for if Luffy found out about any of this he would be scared out of his wits. Ace then told everyone about his thought he had the other day, everyone seemed to agree that. They all sworn a matter what happens next they would always be there to protect and Luffy


	17. Akainu's Attack

Fate was a confusing thing at times. The cards you dealt with always seemed to put whoever had them through twists and turns until they got to the destination they were meant to take you to. At least that’s how Ace and Sabo and the others saw it. Their track record didn’t help much either given the circumstances they were in right now. Oh fate was a cruel mistress indeed. IF their fate was going to be fighting the Marine known as Akainu fates cards were smacking them upside the head for not protecting Luffy from him the last time.

The plan was simple to say the least, Ace, Sabo, and the Strawhat Pirates would stay in the tree fort to guard and protect Luffy. While the others particularly, the red-haired Pirates, the mountain bandits, and Whitebeard’s crew along with Koala try to get Akainu to leave Dawn Island either alive or dead it didn’t matter anymore, for so long as Luffy was safe and away from Akainu and everything would be fine. As soon as everyone got there parts of the plan they all left to go to their respective spots.

Even though everyone was confident that the plan would work they had doubts that they could defeat Akainu he had gotten stronger over the past year. Training with other Marines he was one of the strongest Marines in Marine history. Which caused concern for everyone; Would they be able to defeat a Marine who had become stronger after he had killed the powerful Strawhat Luffy? Well, they were going to just have to try their best. He wasn’t going to hurt Luffy again. Along with any of his followers.

* * *

The strong Marine docked his ship on Dawn Island’s shores with one goal set in mind killing Strawhat Luffy. He apparently must’ve missed his heart the last time at Marineford when he slammed his fist to his chest instead of Ace. He knew that that work with you anything to protect his older brother until the end, but now that he was only a little kid he would not be for you anything if Akainu slammed his lava fist straight into his chest and killed him. He was a kid with no devil fruit powers whatsoever, so he would be easily defeated.

Shanks and his crew along with the Whitebeard Pirates and the mountain bandits saw Akainu coming up towards them, “Why wouldn’t he and his buddies check the forest first?” Dadan asked out of curiosity.

“Garp must have a file on Luffy somewhere in Marine base.” Said Marco.

“So Akainu must have found the file and saw that Luffy and Ace lived with you guys.” Thatch added in.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Yasopp yelled out. “Let’s attack them now.”

Everyone nodded and they started a full assault on Akainu and his followers charging straight at them. Knocking many of Akainu‘s fallowers straight to the ground so fast that they weren’t even able to dodge as the first attack. After half of the followers were knocked unconscious Akainu then realized Luffy wasn’t here he then figured that they were hiding riding Luffy somewhere in the woods, so while the others were busy attacking the two Pirates crews and one of their accomplice’s . He snuck away with some of his followers behind him unnoticed by the 3 gangs of fighters. And their other partner in crime.

* * *

On the other side of Dawn Island in the woods Ace and Sabo were keeping Luffy distracted while the Strawhat Pirates along with Makino were keeping an eye out for Akainu. They had been going pretty well for the last three hours there was no sign of Akainu or his followers anywhere which was a good sign for now at least.

“Guys!” Usopp called out desperately, “Akainu‘s here.”

Everyone knew what that meant. If Akainu got his hands on Luffy it would mean chaos. Not just because Akainu would kill him again but it also meant Luffy would be in danger if anyone Akainu got anywhere near him.

“Ace, Sabo stay with Luffy and keep him safe.” Zoro said, “we will take care of Akainu”

“Yeah,” everyone else said in agreement.

Ace and Sabo had no doubt that everyone would go to whatever lengths it took to protect Luffy. After everything that happened last year. It wasn’t any surprise that everyone was overprotective of Luffy. No evil Marine or any pirate crews that were enemies of the Strawhat Pirates, or the Whitebeard and the red - haired Pirates wouldn’t get their hands on Luffy. The three brothers watched as the Strawhat Pirates and Makino they thought off Akainu’s followers dodging there attacks left and right. And knocking them over like they were nothing other than bowling balls. The Strawhat Pirates and Makino were soon joined by the others and together they thought off their attackers, dodging their swings and punches like they were nothing.

It was then Ace and Sabo realized that Akainu wasn’t with them. Where could he be? Everyone knew that he would come bringing his followers with him which they assumed were the guys that everyone else were fighting. Then Ace and Sabo heard noises coming from outside. They knew they couldn’t leave Luffy alone because that would be the perfect time for Akainu to kill Luffy again.

Then suddenly a smoke bomb was found into the tree fort. Smoke fill the entire tree house making it impossible to see anything. Unaware that Akainu was slowly edging towards Luffy. The two brothers along with everyone else heard a bloodcurdling scream that sounded a lot like Luffy.

The pirate crews along with Makino, Koala and the mountain bandit’s heard sounds patching and outcries then they saw Akainu fly out of the tree house and straight into his followers. Not soon after that did everyone quickly ran away with the dead body of Akainu with them.

They did it. They won but they knew something was wrong and together everyone quickly went straight towards the tree fort and saw Ace and Sabo coming down the ladder. They then saw what Ace was carrying. it was Luffy was a bad stab wound in his Stomach


	18. The In- Between and Back home Again

Everyone was pacing madly around the floor of the mountain bandits hut. Chopper had taken Luffy from Ace when they had gotten back to the mountain bandits hut and they were now waiting for Chopper’s examination results on Luffy’s injury Akainu had given him.

To be honest, Ace felt like he failed again. He failed at protecting Luffy, even with Sabo’s help Luffy got badly injured and now it looked like he was going to die again. There is no doubt the others thought that to, but they didn’t blame Ace for not protecting Luffy. It wasn’t his fault or Sabo’s for that matter. Akainu had distracted them and therefore was able to get the upper hand, and make sure he had injured Luffy, so therefore the two older brothers weren’t to blame for any of this. Sabo felt the same way, even though he had only just come back into Luffy’s life. He felt like he felt he along with Ace failed to protect Luffy from the one man that had made all their lives miserable after Luffy’s passing.

“Guys, were sorry.” Ace and Sabo said. Breaking the silence that was around them.

“We should have kept a better eye on Luffy maybe then-“Sabo started to say, but Brook cut him off, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Brook yelled.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Nami said.

“Indeed it wasn’t not at all Akainu tricked you. You guys are not at fault for any of this.” Robin added in.

“But we should’ve-“Ace started to say, but cut off by Sanji.

“It wasn’t your fault, don’t blame yourselves for any of this.” Sanji said in true honesty.

“What would Luffy think if he saw the both of you like this?” Zoro asked.

 “He probably wonder why both you think you let him down.” Franky said. “Which obviously you guys didn’t.”

“He‘s right, you know.” Dadan said. “You guys never once let your little brother down.”

“Yeah, the both of you protected him from anything bad.” Magra added in.

“If you two think you are letting him down now, well that’s where you both would be wrong.” Dogra said.

“Yeah,” everyone on the Moby Dick and the red -haired Pirates said together at once.

Ace and Sabo chuckled, “Thanks guys,” Sabo said.

“We needed to hear that.” Ace added in.

“No problem,” said Koala. “You guys looked like you needed that pep talk.”

Then the door to a small back room opened revealing, a sad looking Chopper and a devastating looking Makino who had offered to help Chopper examine Luffy’s wound when they first got back to the mountain bandits house.

“What’s wrong?” Everyone asked when they saw the looks on the doctor and the bartender`s faces.

“Guys the wound Akainu gave Luffy is too severe to stitch up.” Chopper said sadly.

“There’s nothing we can do.” Makino said.

Everyone began to cry. They were going to lose Luffy again, even though they just had gotten him back and were starting their lives again. It just wasn’t fair Luffy deserved so much more than death, and sadness along with pain in his life. He deserved to become the next King of the Pirates, live a life of adventure and freedom. Maybe the future he would have someday he would have gotten rid of all the Marines in the world. Letting everybody be as free as they pleased and following their dreams. IF Only that became of reality, if only.

* * *

When kid Luffy looked around he noticed that he was pretty place. It was probably heaven because everything looks so peaceful and bright. Also very cheery. Then Luffy saw a dark hooded figure was coming towards him. He felt very scared, he looked like the monster from under other kid’s beds.

“I should’ve known you would come here to the in-between.” The figure said as he pulled back his cloak revealing himself to be the one the only, Gol D. Roger, First King of the Pirates. Young Luffy didn’t know what he meant, but he figured the man would keep talking like every great villain they would tell you their whole reason there planes worked when they think they won the fight. If young Luffy had to guess that would be situation he was in now.

“I knew my wife, along with Alice and with the older version of yourself were trying to bring him back from the dead. Thanks to my number one henchmen Maximus you know he’s a devil fruit user to he ate the in-between fruit. A kind of devil fruit that makes you talk with people that are dead. Maximus heard my wife and your mom talking about bringing the older version Luffy, back to the land of the living. Soon after he passed. I still can’t believe that the older version of you thought this was the end when he first met his mother and Rouge. I also should have realized that they would find the spell book capable of creating impossible miracles. And use it so they would be able to bring the older version of you back to the land of the living as soon as all his memories were transferred into you. Oh, in case you are wondering why Maximus and his group of bandits and Pirates found you on that island where older version of Luffy was buried and only those good connectors to Luffy, the older one I mean, didn’t find you first that was all thanks to Maximus. He was the one who put you out like live bait. And made you live that terrible childhood for a year after your death. Before my son and his crew found you.” Roger said with clear glee in his voice.

“So that’s why we lost the younger version of Luffy. You put him into the land of the living. Rogue started.”

“And gave Maximus the permission to make the kid version of Luffy’s life a living hell. Finished Alice.”

“The younger version of me almost got killed by Maximus‘s crew and wild animals. All because you couldn’t live with the idea of being outshined by a person who deserved the title and would be a better pirate King then you.” Luffy stated he knew for a fact that was true. Roger wanted to always be on top. He never realized that back when he was alive, but now he did Gol D. Roger was a man who could never face the reality of being outshined by another D.

Roger then turned around to face the three of them. “So you figured it out.” He said with a wicked grin on his face.

“Wasn’t that hard to figure out when Alice entered Maximus‘s head and interrogated him for his reason behind going to Dawn Island. After he left with his tail between his legs and also then telling one of the guards of heaven about his many sins he committed there.” Rouge said.

“He and his crew are now rotting in hell’s pits for eternity.” Alice said with venom in her voice.

“And that’s where you are going. Gum, Gum Eternity” Luffy yelled out,fiercely and then flinging Roger far, far, away from the younger version of himself.

“He’s on his way to hell now.” Rouge said happily

“Thank God for that.” Alice added in

Luffy then walked towards the younger version of himself and keeled down to his level. “Now that it’s all over I can go back home to everyone.” Luffy said happily.

“But I don’t think I have all your memories.” Said younger Luffy in a confused tone.

“You remember when you fell asleep all of those times?” Alice asked.

Younger Luffy nodded.

“Well, all those times when you were asleep. We were able to put every single memory into older Luffy’s head. The only thing we need to do last in order for order Luffy to go back to the land of the living was for you to be in the in-between. Said Rouge.”

“So I had to get stabbed by the guy who killed the older version of me to get here!? Younger Luffy yelled.

“That was a mistake on our part.” Alice admitted.

“Our original plan was to bring the older version Luffy back in the dead when he took his afternoon nap for today, but when Akainu showed up and stabbed you the in stomach in the tree house our plans changed.” Rouge said.

I guess in some odd way it all worked out. Luffy said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Because in some odd way it all worked out in the end.

Older Luffy then turned to Alice and Rouge, “How do I get home?”

“Hold the younger version of Luffy’s hand.” Alice started.

“Close your eyes and when you open them again and when you open them again you’ll be back home in your 18-year-old body.” Rouge finished.

Luffy then turned back towards his mom and Rouge them a big hug, “Thank you for everything.”

“No problem son. Said Alice.” “Although fair warning when you back to the land of the living your stab wound will be healed, but it may hurt to move.”

Luffy nodded in understanding.

“Hey, say hi to Ace for me will ya?” Asked Rouge.

“I will.” Luffy said.

They then broke apart and Luffy grabbed hold of his younger versions hand waving goodbye to his mother and Rouge and closing his eyes knowing he would be back with the others when he opened them again.

* * *

Luffy then heard sounds of crying. It sounded like everyone back home, along with Shanks’s crew, the Moby Dick`s crew his crew. Along with his brothers mourning over him they must have not realized his body changed to the 18-year-old version himself or that the kid size version of him was gone he opened his eyes, “Hey guys I missed you.” Luffy said tiredly.

Everyone heads shot up "LUFFY?!" They all said in shock.


	19. End of a Tale

To say everyone was shocked for what they saw in front of them was an understatement. They couldn’t believe this, it wasn’t possible. The younger version of Luffy was gone and in his place was an 18-year-old version of Luffy. Nobody said anything for several moments because of the shock that once again over took them. After a while it was Ace and Sabo that broke the silence still not believing what their eyes were seeing.

“Luffy?” The two older brothers said still in shock from what they were seeing.

“Hey, Ace, Sabo how have you been? Oh, and Ace your mom says hi.”

Luffy! Everyone yelled out once they realized that their eyes weren’t playing tricks on them.

“Hey every-GA.” Luffy groaned out. When he tried to set up.

“You idiot!” Ace yelled, “Don’t move you’re still injured.” Ace then gently pushed Luffy back against the pillows.

Then Sabo came next Ace and they both hugged Luffy tightly, but were careful of his wound. “We missed you so much.” Both of them said at the same time with tears leaking out their eyes.

“I missed you guys too, so much.” Luffy said with tears also leaking out of his eyes. He couldn’t believe it his mom and Rouge pulled it off and he was truly grateful for their help. He could now live his life outside Roger.

When Ace and Sabo pulled away from the hug Ace just had to ask. “Did you really meet my mom?”

Luffy nodded. “She’s beautiful and so strong. You should have seen her she incredible.”

“I’ll hold you to that Luffy.” Ace said with a smile. He had no doubt that his brother met his mom and from what he just told him. He could happily assume that his mother was truly something amazing.

“Yeah, I bet you that she’s better than my parents.” Sabo said with a smile.

“She is. I also met my mom.”

“Really you don’t say.” Both brothers said in amazement. Even in death there stupid little brother had meant two amazing people.

They then turned the others. “Are you guys going to just going to stand there?” Asked Ace

“Or are you going to welcome Luffy back?” Finished Sabo.

The answer was soon given when all the Strawhat Pirates ran up to Luffy and tackled him into a big hug.

“We missed you so much.” Chopper

“My second life had no meaning without you in it.”  Brook

“I missed you a lot.” Nami

“Never do that again Luffy bro.” Franky

“Good to have you back we all missed you so much.” Robin

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I missed you, you moron.” Sanji

 “I missed you so much. I missed you so much my best friend.” Zoro

“I missed all of you guys to.” Luffy said as everyone pulled back from the hug.

Shanks and Makino were next to hug Luffy they had missed him so much that it hurt. Everyone really did miss Luffy. After Shanks and Makino were done hugging Luffy the mountain bandits. Along with Pochi was next. The dog still licked Luffy’s face without a care in the world. It didn’t matter if Luffy was a kid, teen or starting to become a young adult Pochi would still remember Luffy no matter what age he was.

Coby and Helmeppo were the last to hug Luffy. Everyone was happy that Luffy somehow made a miraculous recovery and was now an 18-year-old kid it was truly amazing. Also Luffy met Koala Sabo’s best friend and said to her. “When this is all over and I become the king of the Pirates. We will get rid of the Marines for good or on the way towards the one piece. Everyone will get their freedom in the end.” Koala simply nodded in agreement she no doubt that Monkey D. Luffy would outside Gol D. Roger

* * *

After a few days had passed and another examination from Chopper. Luffy was officially fully cleared to leave the Dadan family home. They then asked Luffy a ton of questions about where he ended up after he died. Luffy happily answered all of them. Also explaining how the younger version of him came to be, why he had lived the life he did before the Whitebeard Pirates and Ace found him. Even though they already knew that information thanks to what Maximus had told the mountain bandits and Shanks`s crew.

“So my theory about the younger version of you being a reincarnation was true.” Said Ace.

“It seems it was.” Said Sabo.

“Indeed.” Said Thatch.

“It’s so cool.” Said Marco.

“Yes it is my sons.” Said Whitebeard

"Truly amazing." said Koala

Everyone on all three pirate ships nodded in agreement. What Luffy had seen and done with his mother and Ace’s was truly an amazing and everyone couldn’t find anything to top it.

Two months later

* * *

Two months later news spread around the world that the one piece had been found and that the next Kings of the Pirates was none other than Monkey D. Luffy and his two older brothers along with their loyal followers.

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo became the kind of pirate Kings that the world told stories about for years to come. After everything that happened last year and going into this year nobody want to go their separate ways after Luffy and his crew were Back to sail the seas together again, so Ace and Sabo joined their little brother on The Thousand Sunny becoming crewmembers. And Koala the Moby Dick crew. The Whitebeard Pirates and Red-haired Pirates Became 2 of the Strawhat Pirates strongest allies following them where ever they went. Makino and mountain bandits will stay on Dawn Island, but later on joined Luffy in the search of the one piece becoming the go to people to get any whereabouts on any one piece sightings that any of the Pirates may have found. When Luffy and the others did find the legendary one piece. They celebrated by throwing the biggest party in the world. Everyone never forgot about Luffy coming back from the dead it became one of the biggest stories in the world and every kids favorite story to hear at bedtime. Even after the one piece was found and Luffy became The King of the Pirates Luffy and the others still traveled the world waiting to see what adventures came next.


End file.
